A Trembling Kiss
by kaminx
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo together forever...
1. Wait what?

_**Author's Note: **__Hello readers! The day I found Durarara was the day my life changed! I am happy to now be sharing with you my hard work and efforts! _

_I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did!_

_Thank you and Peace out!_

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Izaya stood at the corner his gaze burning a hole into the back of Shizu-chan's vest. _So he thinks I am not capable of a fight, hmm?_ Izaya thought in his worried mind. The rumours had spread all across the city; Shizuo was going to finally end the cat and mouse game between them. _Did I go too far? _Izaya thought as Shizuo dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. Izaya had the sudden mental fear that that cigarette would be him, disintagrated. No! He wouldn't go down without a blood and gore fight.

Shizuo turned and Izaya froze, Shizuo just stared at him and sighed. Izaya started walking backward into the empty alley.

"So you believed the little liars too?" Shizuo barked, still approaching the terrified man.

Izaya shook his head, "I just thought our relationship was over."

Shizuo smiled, "I wouldn't allow that…" he whispered, pulling Izaya into an embrace around his waist and kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Izaya held his head in his hands.

_Fuck this damn headache! _He thought through the haze. _I have work to do! _Izaya glanced at the enormous stack of papers on his desk. The headache sent another sheering pain through his skull.

Angrily, Izaya slammed his fists down on the desk. _This week has been stressful, people are not cooperating with me, they're giving me more tasks and Shizu-Chan…. Shizu- Chan?_

Izaya hadn't seen Shizuo for two days; those two days were the most stressful of the bunch. _Maybe I'll pay Shizu-Chan a visit… I wonder where he… probably the bar…?_ Izaya guessed, grabbing his fur lined jacket.

Just as Izaya predicted, Shizuo was slumped over the bar, surrounded by a surprising amount of cups, bottles and other drink holding items.

Shizuo stirred, "I-zaa- yaa- kun?" he slurred, "I hate tha' flea!"

Izaya hesitated in the doorway but came and sat down at the island and ordered a drink, as Shizuo had his left side of his face against the cool bar counter.

"Iza- aya!" he moaned.

_God, mumble about someone else not me for crying out loud! _Izaya started to drink his glass of alcohol.

"Izaya-kuuun, I love you.." he moaned.

"PFFT!" Izaya spat out his drink and started coughing in shock, _Shizu-Chan loves_ me? Izaya stared with his scarlet eyes at the blonde drunk man, _What do I do with him? Izaya could feel his heart staring to pick up speed. _

_"_Excuse me?" a voice caught him off guard.

Izaya came back from his pokerfaced panic, "Y-yes?"

"Do you want to do me the favour of dragging him out of here so an old man like myself wont have to?" the bartender asked.

Izaya didn't hesitate, "I will do your wish promptly." He got up and slung the drunken Shizuo's arm around his shoulder and dragged him out. Izaya laid him outside, then re-entered the bar, paid and started home with Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Dragging Shizuo back was a bit of a difficult task but Izaya managed to get him in his apartment and that was about it. Izaya hesitated in the doorway, debating whether to put him on the couch or in his room… he decided the couch was a fine crashing area so he put Shizuo on the couch, threw a spare blanket over him and headed to his room.<p>

_Sweet dreams, Monster!_ He thought as he was curled up in his bed, he closed his eyes and started his much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Izaya awoke suddenly; startled he stared into the dark room trying to see movement, then he heard it again, a slow movement sound. Instinctively he reached for his flick blade on his nightstand. Izaya crept out of bed and slowly crept forward; he pushed open the door and started down the hall. He kept walking until the cause of sound was revealed; Shizuo had fallen off the couch and was rolling on floor.

Izaya giggled at the sight, and then he put the knife down on the table and crawled on top of Shizuo. He started poking his face.

"Shizu-Chan? Shizu-Chan~" he sang and poked him.

Finally Shizuo opened his tired, hung-over eyes, "Izaya- kun?"

"Welcome to the world again, Shizu- Chan!" Izaya giggled.

Suddenly Shizuo reached out his hand and caressed Izaya's face, "Izaya… I love you…"

Izaya held his hand there, "Do mean it?"

Shizuo nods.

Izaya pulls his hand away, laughing.

Shizuo is confused, "What?" he asks.

"Your drunk Shizuo, you don't love me, you're highly intoxicated!" Izaya explains, then continues laughing.

Shizuo grabs Izaya's hand and holds it tight, "No, Izaya, I love you!"

Izaya slowly sinks down next to the drunk blonde and kisses him, "Then let's let what's meant to be happen."

Shizuo rolls over on top of Izaya kissing him hard, "Can't argue with your reasoning..." Shizuo starts pulling off Izaya's clothes, but is sadly failing.

Shizuo starts touching Izaya's body, running his hands on his side under his shirt, since he cant get it off.

Izaya gasps with pleasure, "Shizuo…"

Shizuo reaches for Izaya's belt and pulls it out.

Izaya reaches up and kisses Shizuo, making him topple to the floor, Izaya towers over him and starts ripping off his shirt.

"Iz-aya?" Shizuo stutters.

Izaya can't reply for he is too busy running his hand down Shizuo's chest and holding his shirt corner in his teeth.

Shizuo pants trying to get air while still being drunk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izaya asks.

Shizuo responds by grabbing Izaya's crotch, Izaya moans with pleasure as Shizuo somehow rears over top of him again and still is gripping and massaging the fabric of Izaya's jeans.

"Shizuo-Chan?" Izaya whispers, the smell of alcohol reeks from Shizuo.

"Yes?" he whispers.

"How many drinks have you had?" Izaya asks.

Shizuo slumps back off Izaya and stares confusedly at the floor.

"Shizuo- Chan~" Izaya says with a ringing voice.

Shizuo comes back, "I dun 'no…"

Izaya sighs, "Yep, you're insanely drunk, you don't love me."

"Nooo, I doo," Shizuo slurs.

"Okay, Shizuo- Chan? How many fingers?" Izaya asks holding up five fingers.

Shizuo stares at Izaya, and then starts to wobble on the floor.

"Oh God, please don't throw up on my floor…." Izaya begs.

"Two…" Shizuo says..

Izaya face palms before getting up and dragging Shizuo to the washroom. Shizuo falls asleep on the floor as soon as Izaya goes to get him a blanket.

_Oh, Shizuo-Chan looks sooo cute! _Izaya stares at the resting drunk.

_He won't mind, if I…?_ Izaya slips down and lays next to Shizuo on the floor, _Fuck, Shizuo is cold!_ Izaya snuggles up to him to keep him warm. _Shizuo is soo soft when you snuggle up to him… thisis actually relaxing…_ Izaya drifts into sleep…

* * *

><p><em>Warmth, what a delightful feeling!<em>

Suddenly after an enraged yell, Shizuo has pinned Izaya against the wall with his hand around his throat.

"S-s-shizuo!" Izaya gasps.

"Why am I at your home, flea?" Shizuo growls.

"I took you here because—drunk—can't breathe!" Izaya gasps.

Izaya's lips start to turn blue slightly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"N-nothing!" he attempts to respond.

Finally the hand release, Izaya gasps for oxygen.

"I swear flea if you…"

Izaya coughs, "If it was anyone it was you!"

Shizuo freezes.

"You told me you loved me!" Izaya persuades.

Shizuo slams the door so the hinges shake.

_Why is he always like this? Why can`t we just be together like we both dream of? I will get you Shizuo!_

Izaya grabs his coat and hurries to find Shizuo!

* * *

><p>Thought in case anyone actually reads this I would put you in suspense!<p>

Bye! Kaminx! :3


	2. Oh my God

**Authors Note:** um um um ...Enjoy?

**Chapter Two**

"Shizu- Chan?" Izaya called after the brute, "SHIZUO!"

Shizuo was up ahead, Izaya ran after him, "Shizuo!"

Shizuo spun around, and pinned him against a brick wall, Izaya yelped in pain.

Izaya quickly spoke, "Shizuo, I swear we didn't do anything regretful, I couldn't do that to you…"

"Yes you could of you damned piece of shit, 'cos your Izaya!" Shizuo growled, "It's what you do!"

"No Shizu- Chan I couldn't have, because… because…"

"Spit it out flea!" He demanded.

"I wanted you to actually be there with me, not a drunk Shizu- Chan!" Izaya snapped, making Shizuo let him go.

"You actually… wanted me?" Shizuo mumbled.

"Yes Shizuo, I've wanted to be with you since forever! That night with just you in my arms… right beside me was… was the best night ever!" Izaya blasted, turning and running down the street.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled.

By now people were gathering so Shizuo picked up a garbage can and chucked it purposely in a general direction Izaya was running but not close enough to hit him.

"DAMMIT!" Shizuo acted, continuing to run.

_God what have I done? _The two thought in unison.

Izaya slammed the door; Namie looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Izaya casually waved his hand dismissing the start of this conversation, walking into the bathroom, snatching the blanket and throwing it into his room.

"Did you fall asleep in the bathroom?" Namie asked.

"Huh? Oh, ya, I was feeling ill and thought it was best to be near the toilet," Izaya swiftly lied.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yep, 110%!" Izaya lied through his teeth.

"Well if you're sure then because I have some errands and will not be back until tomorrow so are you sure I should leave you alone?"

Izaya nodded, "I am perfectly alright!"

She stared at him before nodding and leaving him all alone.

Izaya laid there, heart pounding, _Will Shizuo come?_

Suddenly his cellphone buzzed making him jump up in the air in fear.

"Oh!" he nervously realized, picking up his phone.

He froze, it was a message from Shizuo!

[Izaya, I am sorry for hurting you, can we talk later?]

Izaya hesitated, and typed back yes.

[ Okay, I'll stop by after work.]

Izaya shut his phone and flopped against his bed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Izaya had been on the phone all afternoon dealing with job of getting information, the stack on his desk had diminished. Izaya sighed as he finished up the last bit of work, he spun around in his chair a couple of times then got up to make himself something to drink.

He sat down at the take with his drink and stared into space, _What is he going to do? Will he come and beat me senseless? No! He apologized in his text… Maybe he's going to let me down gently? _

Izaya angrily growled, _Why am I stressing over this? What's going to happen will happen! Be a man Izaya! _He pep talked himself, _Ya… Who cares?_

The doorbell rang, Izaya sprang out of his chair and onto the floor. He had luckily let go of the cup in his deep thinking luckily saving in from a bigger mess than the one outside. Shizuo had arrived.


	3. Oh Sex Is best

Authors Notes: IF YOU DONT LIKE BOY LOVE I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN! BYE BYE!

FOR THE REST OF YOU! I COULDNT CONTAIN MYSELF AND HAD TO BRING IT TO CHAPTER 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

Izaya had been working so hard he hadn't noticed the sky darken and rain was pouring down. He opened the door to see Shizuo, drenched unmercifully. But to Izaya that rain made Shizuo look like a sexy beast. The freshly fallen water dripping off his blonde hair, coloring his bartender vest dark grey on the top, the rest seeping into his white shirt, hen from there onto his chilled body that from what Izaya could see was pale. Under that shirt Izaya knew very well that there was a graphically sexy six pack with hard-core muscles. It thundered and Izaya came back to reality, he ushered Shizuo inside.

"Jeez Shizu-Chan, did you fall into a puddle?" Izaya teased.

"No, but I did run all the way here in the rain…" he explained.

"Shizu-Chan, are you asking nature for a cold?" Izaya snapped, reaching over to take off his vest.

Shizuo watched as Izaya carefully took off his dripping vest and hung it up in the closet.

Izaya poured him a glass of milk, but hesitated, then microwaved it before handing it to Shizuo.

Shizuo looked at the glass as Izaya sat back down and sighed staring at his drink which he took a sip from. Izaya stopped when he felt eyes on him; Shizu-Chan was staring at Izaya.

"It's not polite to stare," Izaya noted.

Shizuo didn't change.

"So what do you want to-"

Shizuo had abruptly sat forward and kissed Izaya hard before he could finish. Izaya pulled back, "Shizu-Chan?"

"I want you Izaya, all of you!" Shizuo replied, before kissing Izaya again.

Izaya felt his will shatter into a thousand sad pieces.

"S-s-shizuo..." Izaya stuttered.

Shizuo kissed him lighly pulling him closer until their bodies were touching.

* * *

><p>The feeling of Shizuo's racing heartbeat made Izaya excited, Shizu-Chan was sober and really there with him so he didn't care!<p>

The couple held hands tighter as Shizuo was lying on top of Izaya's almost naked body,brushing his hands everywhere.

"Shizu-hah-Chan!" Izaya panted, Shizuo was massaging his member through the fabric of his jeans.

The brute looked at him.

Izaya panted before reaching over and unbuckling his belt.

Shizuo stared at him, "You're ready?"

Izaya nodded, still panting from Shizuo's touch.

Shizuo slid Izaya's pants off before his own.

Shizuo didn't hesitate as he slid between Izaya's legs.

Izaya gasped as Shizuo started to move around, there was pain but Izaya bucked with the motion.

Shizuo pinned Izaya's arms over his head and started to kiss Izaya, breaking through so they were playing with each other's tongues.

"Mmmph," Izaya mumbled against the kiss, but continued to explore Shizuo's cigarette tasting mouth.

Shizuo's patience wore thin as he moved wildly back and forth in Izaya.

Izaya could feel the desperation in Shizuo's kiss before he pulled away, "Hah, Shizuo-hah- Shizuo Chan!"

Izaya could feel something coming starting to come out of him.

"SHIZUO!" Izaya screamed, trying to get away but Shizuo wouldn't let him budge.

"Are you coming?" Shizuo calmly asked, making Izaya suffer.

Izaya nodded quickly and pulled away as Shizuo pulled out. Izaya gasped and sat up as a pool of cum started to form, Izaya blushed.

Some of Izaya's cum was on his stomach, he began to search for something to use to wipe it off, when Shizuo sat behind him, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

Shizuo began smearing the cum all over Izaya's body.

"Shizuo!" Izaya protested, trying to get away, even though his touch was very pleasant.

Shizuo had him stuck in the behind embrace, still smearing the cum.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and guided it into his own cum.

"Shizu-Chan," Izaya whispered turned his head.

Shizuo kissed Izaya again and started exploring his mouth again and taunting him with his tongue.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, massaging his member making Izaya cum, Izaya gripped onto Shizuo harder, the blonde had heavy muscles that when he tried to hold him tighter his hands started hurt.

_Will we always be like this? _Izaya thought.

Izaya started at Shizuo's face, Shizuo stared back, "I wont ever leave you..."

Those words were like the light at the end of a tunnel to Izaya.

Shizuo pulled back and gripped Izaya and in one swift motion was on top of him in the bed.

_This is going to be a long night!_ Izaya thought as Shizuo kissed him again.

* * *

><p>WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT! OwO<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!

PEACE OUT!

KAMINX XDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXD


	4. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I HAD LAPTOP DIFFICULTIES! :O

But other than that… are you ready?

;3Kaminx :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Izaya opened his eyes slowly, his body was stiff, he was tired, and then he felt it. An embrace around him! He turned his head to see Shizuo sleeping peacefully behind him.

Izaya sighed, rolled over, reached out and ruffled his blonde, soft hair.

The blonde didn't open his eyes as his big hand gently grabbed Izaya's hand and caressed it to his face, "Izaya-kun…" Shizuo breathed, his eyes still not open.

"Shizu-Chan…" Izaya whispered, the blondes eyes finally opening, staring gently at his new partner.

Shizuo reached over and pulled Izaya closer.

Izaya noted that being beside Shizuo with no clothes on was relatively comfortable; he sighed and buried himself closer to the brute's soft body.

_Maybe just a little longer… _Izaya thought as he relaxed and drifted into sleep within the blondes hold.

* * *

><p>Izaya opened his eyes as Shizu-Chan nudged him.<p>

"Izaya? Izaya-kun?" Shizuo whispered.

Izaya moaned and buried his face into the bed, "Whaaaaaaaaat? Shizu-Chan?"

"Namie's here."

Izaya sat up abruptly, grabbing the sheets while Shizuo had the blanket over his body, hopped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes and quickly slipped them on. Somewhere in the process he chucked Shizuo his clothes and the blonde began to dress as well.

While Izaya was hopping around trying to get his pants on he slipped, he fell backwards, just before he hit the floor, he felt big hands catch him.

"Izaya, you can slow down, she won't come in and check on you," Shizuo gently stated. Izaya noted he wasn't wearing a shirt; he reached up and kissed him.

"You're right…" Izaya sighed defeated as Shizuo helped him up.

Izaya blushed and continued to dress, he headed for the door when Shizuo caught him from behind.

"Shizuo!" Izaya moaned, "I'm tired, stiff and late-"

Shizuo kissed Izaya, until the blonde pulled away, "See you."

Shizuo went to the window and climbed out, Izaya wanted to stop him and keep him here but he knew they both worked. He sighed and left his room.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, good morning sleeping beauty how was your slumber?" Namie teased.<p>

Izaya moaned and groaned and winced as he went down the stairs until he reached the bottom, "Fine…" he managed.

"Are you hurt?" Namie questioned.

Izaya shook his head, "Just tired from work…"

Namie raised an eyebrow but accepted his fib.

Izaya smiled, sat down in his chair and winced, _Dammit Shizu-Chan!_

* * *

><p>Izaya cancelled a meet with a dealer for information and sprawled on his couch, hoping it wouldn't hurt if he didn't move.<p>

Izaya's phone buzzed, a text message had been sent. He flicked it open, it was from Shizuo.

{Hey, I haven't seen you anywhere… are you ok?}

Izaya smirked.

[I haven't left my house...thats why you can't find me]

{Why not?}

[Because I don't feel fit to go out]

{…?}

Izaya sighed angrily and texted furiously.

[My ass hurts you stupid brute, I can't go to work if I can't move!]

{Oh… I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rough}

Izaya froze.

[Don't be sorry, I enjoyed being with you]

He hesitated but also texted.

[I'll come to Ikebukuro tomorrow, okay?]

{I'll be waiting… }

And with that Izaya laid back down and snoozed the day away.

* * *

><p>THANX FOR READING THE NEXT CHAPTER XDXDXDXDXDXD<p>

SORRY IT WAS SHORTER! : (

PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING!

I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE :)

KAMINX XDDXDXXDDXDXDXDXDXD


	5. I AM LATE?

OK OK OK! So let's just say chapter five is…..

Well just read it dangit!

XDXDXD KAMINX! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Izaya jolted awake and stared around the room, it was bright.

_SHIT! IM LATE …. AGAIN!_

Izaya jumped up, grabbed his coat and turned to run when he noticed a note on the table:

(Izaya, I didn't wake you because you looked very tired, I'm sorry I didn't… Namie)

Izaya crumpled the note, "NAMIE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

He stomped over to her desk and swiped all her organized files off the desk so they flew off and fluttered to the ground.

He grabbed a pad of paper and wrote:

(Namie, I messed your files up because I'm fucking pissed at you! I'm not sorry I did! Izaya)

He slammed it right on the table, so it was visible when you walked in.

"Arrg, seriously, the one time she's nice!" Izaya growled, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Izaya turned the corner, he had finally arrived in Ikebukuro!<p>

Izaya grabbed his cellphone and started to text, still walking.

[I'm here, sorry I'm late…. Namie …]

Shizuo quickly texted back.

{It's fine… calm down.. I'm not angry…}

Izaya sighed with relief.

[Where are you?]

Suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth, dragging him into an alley.

Izaya was thrown to the ground; he stared up at the dark figure.

Wait a minute, Izaya had a familiar taste in his mouth, and it tasted like cigarettes.

Izaya had no time to react, he was being kissed.

He struggled, but the grip was strong… _I know that grip… I know these hands… I know this kiss…_

Izaya gripped the figure, and pulled back, "Shizu-Chan are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Izaya thundered, "What the hell? You couldn't say I see you in your text-"

Izaya was silenced by a very sad kiss… a lonely kiss… a desperate kiss…

Izaya could tell Shizuo was sad by him being absent for a mere twenty four hours.

"Shizuo, did you really miss me that much? Seriously-"

Shizuo silenced him again with another kiss and then he pulled him closer.

"Shizuo, people are going to see us…" Izaya panicked.

Shizuo let go, "You're right," he sighed, standing up, he put his hands out for Izaya to grab hold of.

Izaya grabbed his hands and the blonde pulled him up.

While Izaya was standing up he fell forward into the blondes embrace.

"Are you alright Izaya?" the brute a worriedly asked.

"I-I'm fine," Izaya stuttered, blushing.

The blonde just stared at him, suddenly Izaya aggressively gripped onto the brute and kissed him hard.

Shizuo was still in shock by the sadness from the kiss, so confused he kissed back.

"Izaya..?" the beast questioned on his lips.

Izaya didn't respond he just held his lips there.

Finally Izaya stopped, and buried his face into Shizuo's bartender outfit, sobbing.

"Izaya? Izaya, please don't cry…" the taller man whispered, pleading.

Izaya's sobs grew bigger and his body was shaking, he dropped to his knees. The blonde followed his movement.

"Izaya…" he breathed, inclining the smaller man's head so he was staring into his eyes.

Izaya couldn't stare into those soft eyes, he was afraid, afraid that if he fell deeply in love with them and the person with them it would turn out to be a cruel prank. Izaya looked down, unwilling to stare into those precious eyes.

Shizuo sighed and sat down leaning against the brick alley wall, hidden behind a trash bin, Izaya was still gripping onto his chest, still crying but not sobbing.

"Izaya, why are you crying, did I hurt you?" Shizuo asked, worriedly he examined his crying partner to make sure he was physically okay.

"I-I'm scared," Izaya whimpered.

Shizuo ruffled Izaya's black hair, "I'm here so don't worry."

"N-no S-shizu-Chan, it's because of y-you that I worry."

"What do you mean?" Shizuo questioned.

Still crying Izaya replied, "I – don't- want- you to- leave me!"

Shizuo just stayed still and replied, "Izaya I won't leave you…"

"Sure you say that- now but wait- a couple months- you'll hate me!" Izaya sobbed.

"Izaya, I wouldn't dare abandon you," Shizuo firmly promised, before kissing Izaya.

After Izaya was finished crying he was held in Shizuo's arms from behind. Even though they didn't really speak, they would occasionally kiss if Izaya turned his head to stare at Shizuo or Shizuo leaned his head forward. Izaya felt tired from all the crying and drifted asleep in the brutes arms.

* * *

><p>Ok GIVE ME PROPS! TWO CHAPTERS ONE DAY! DON'T SAY I DON'T SPOIL YOU GUYS!<p>

XDXDXDDXDXD PLEASE….. I FREAKEN BEG YOU! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THE OTHERS! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDX KEEP READING! YOU'LL LOOOOOOOOOOOVE CHAPTER SIX….. TRUST ME!

: O OMG I JUST HAHAHA I USED DURARARA SONG NAME "TRUST ME"! ISNT THAT COINCIDENTAL! GAWD I LOOOOVE DURARARA!

KAMINX! XDDXXDXDXDXDXD


	6. WHERE THE HELL AM I?

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Keep reading… cause it's gonna be good!

KAMINX ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Izaya opened his eyes, he was in darkness, he tried to remember what happened and where he was. But that's just the problem; he remembered being with Shizuo and that was all.

Izaya sat up, moonlight was shining in through a window, he was lying in a messed up bed. Izaya sprang up and stared around the room.

_This isn't my house…this isn't my room…_

Izaya finally spied a door and he towards it; light was shining round the frame, he carefully opened it. Slowly his eyes as they hit the light, bit suddenly they were turned off, Izaya couldn't see. But from what Izaya could see there was a man in front of him.

Izaya jumped back in sheer fear for he hadn't realized where he was. He turned to run when a big hand gently but firmly caught him from behind, Izaya was scared.

"Izaya, Izaya, Izaya! It's just me!" a familiar voice calmed quickly.

The smaller man's heart was racing, he was so confused, why was he at Shizu-Chan's?

The brute walked forward and embraced him from behind, gently, trying not to let the small man standing in front of him shatter to pieces.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to leave you alone for long…" Shizuo apologized.

"I-I'm fine, I just need to go home," Izaya decided.

"Izaya…" Shizuo started, "It's two in the morning, you should sleep…"

"I'm fine!" Izaya snapped, turning to leave.

But the brute caught him and dragged him back to his room.

"SHIZUO!" Izaya angrily yelled, after being tossed on the bed, "I want to go home!"

"You can't go home, alone, at this time of night," Shizuo persuaded.

"Like hell I can't, I've done it before!" Izaya hissed, turning.

Shizuo was over him, he had his arms pinned from behind.

Izaya looked over his shoulder, up at the beast, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Shizuo moved over and flung the man back against the bed. Shizuo crawled over him and spoke to him.

"Izaya, give me two good reasons why you won't stay," he bargained.

Izaya struggled again before responding, "One… my ass still hurts…" he continued to fight, Shizuo smiled at his humour, "Two… I just want to go home."

Shizuo smiled, "Your second one isn't good enough."

Izaya growled, "WHAT THE FUCK?WHAT IS THIS-"

Shizu-Chan kissed Izaya hard before making a blind of the sheets, he couldn't see Shizuo! Izaya felt his shirt being pulled off. But he couldn't see the hands!

Somehow When the blind was over they were side by side in the middle of the bed, Izaya was pressed up against Shizuo's shirtless body with his own.

_What the fuck? How the hell? _

Izaya tried to get away but the brute's strength was too much and he felt weak from the fighting, so Izaya just gave up…

* * *

><p>When Izaya finally woke up he immediately tried to free himself, but the brute's arms were too strong. He wiggled against the hold, finally the blonde stirred, moving his arm.<p>

Izaya sprang free at his chance; he was still wearing jeans so he ran to find his shirt.

_Where is it dammit, is it…you've got to be kidding me…._

The shirt was right beside Shizuo, a corner in his hand. Izaya would have to slowly move it from his hand.

Izaya silently crawled over and slowly pulled the shirt out of the hand. Izaya turned and started to put it on.

"Thought you could leave without me knowing?" a voice whispered.

Izaya jumped, "SHIZUO!"

Shizuo laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU ASSHOLE! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME INTO HAVING A HEART ATTACK?" Izaya screamed.

Shizuo smirked, "Calm down, before you break something."

Izaya turned to leave; Shizuo embraced him from behind, whispering in his ear he said "I'm sorry Izaya."

Izaya sighed, he couldn't stay angry at him, so he kissed him.

"I have to go, if you want to stop by later feel free," Izaya said after he grabbed his jacket.

Shizuo nodded.

Izaya closed the door, Shizuo turned back to his room. He laid on the bed, thinking about everything. He kept thinking and thinking.

His eyes noticed something; Izaya's flick blade was on the table.

_Now I have an excuse…_

* * *

><p>THANK YOU GUYS! I LOVE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS!<p>

XDXDXXDXDXDXD KAMINX XDXDXDXDXD

PLEASE REVIEW!

(.) – (.) PEACE OUT!


	7. A Fight before Romance

HELLO READERS! XDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

WELL CHAPTER SEVEN…. WHAT CAN I SAY?

OH! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS!

IF I WROTE ANOTHER DURARARA FANFIC THAT WAS  _NOT_ SHIZAYA… WOULD YOU GUYS EVEN READ IT? 

I'm just pondering my options and I have been tossing around ideas… but I CAN POSSITIVELY CONFIRM… that there will be moments when Shizuo and Izaya will be "helping" each other in the new story if that intrigues any of you…

I JUST LIKE HAVING YOU GUYS ENJOY MY STORY SO I really DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE WHO LIKES THEM SO…

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEW!

KAMINX!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Izaya started down the street, he was supposed to meet with a person to exchange information. Izaya turned the corner and headed down the alley, he kept walking until something was thrown at him. He froze and turned around, at the end of the alley was three guys, all muscle, wearing torn clothes and looking very unhappy.

"Well boys, look what we have here, the information broker, Izaya Orihara," one laughed, holding a piece of pipe.

The other two were holding crow bars and chains, laughing at being able to trick him.

_How come this always happens when I least expect it? _Izaya mentally face palmed himself, _Because if I would have expected it I would have avoided it!_

One of the gang member stepped forward, Izaya reached in his pocket and pulled out his flick blade… his flick blade… that is presently sitting on Shizuo's table… out of Izaya's reach….

_OH FOR FUCK SAKE, YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! _Izaya panicked.

"What's the matter?" one taunted, "You not ready to own up to all the trouble you've caused?"

One started banging the pipe in his hands, while another started to swing the chains.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead._

"Sorry, "Izaya hesitated, trying to menatlly confirm his escape plan, "Gentleman."

They stared at him.

"But I'm in a bit of a rush, I have matters to attend to so if you excuse me."

"Huh?" one murmured.

Izaya eyed the fire escape rail, jumped up and grabbed it before hauling himself up and into safety.

"HEY!" one yelled.

"AFTER HIM!" another angrily ordered.

Izaya stared at his hands, he had cut one , but the cut hadn't started to bleed yet.

Izaya turned, climbed up the fire escape stairs and away from the bickering humans.

* * *

><p><em>SHIT! <em>Izaya thought as his hand started to bleed, apparently on the walk home a piece of rusted metal had shifted making the red liquid flow from the cut.

Izaya quickly opened the door and ran to the washroom and started to run his hand under the water, he must have hit a small vein. Izaya watched the water running a little ways from the tap turn red.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Shizuo screeched, grabbing his hand.<p>

Izaya yelped in pain and fear, "I had trouble at work, and…"

Shizuo held Izaya's hand under the water, it was still red.

"You're an easy bleeder…" Shizuo mumbled.

"Will you kiss me better?" Izaya smiled.

Shizuo bent down a slight amount and kissed Izaya.

Izaya pulled his hand away from the tap. The cut was very small, it bled a little drop of blood.

Shizuo leaned forward and licked his cut.

"S-shizuo?" Izaya confusedly said.

Shizuo looked up at Izaya, "I love you, Izaya."

Izaya blushed, "I already knew that."

Shizuo kissed Izaya again, "Call Namie and tell her not to come tonight or tomorrow,"Shizuo murmured on his lips.

The corner of Izaya's mouth twitched to a smile, Shizuo was at it again.

* * *

><p>OKAY SO … IF YOU GUYS TRULY DO LOVE MY WORK… U WOULD REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR OPINION FOR MY QUESTION AND THE START OF THIS CHAPTER.<p>

XDXDXDDXDXDXDXXDXXD

HAVE NO FEAR YOU GUYS THIS ISNT THE ENDING… THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! IM GOING TO HAVE SOOOOOOO MUCH FUN WRITING CHAPTER EIGHT! *SIGH* SHIZAYA BOY LOVE… *SIGH* I KNOW! IM A TROLL! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! DON'T WORRY THOUGH MY TROLLING WON'T LAST FOR LONG BECAUSE I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE CHAPTER EIGHT MYSELF! IM NOT LIKE THOSE PEOPLES WHO MAKE CHAPTERS AHEAD OF TIME AND MAKE FANS WAIT! I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF LIKE THAT… SO WHATEVER YOU'RE READING IF YOU'RE FOLLOWING RIGHT NOW WHILE ITS IN PROGRESS IS HOT OFF THE PRESS!

XDXDXDXDXDX

KAMINX :3


	8. Eager to have sex?

_**WELCOME READERS!**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS MADE FOR MY FRIEND WHO INTRODUCED ME TO DURARARA!**_

_**Her name is Sara-Sama, she is my yaoi senpai!**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY!**_

_**KAMINX….. XDXDXDXDXDDXXD**_

_**IM SORRY IF THIS IS TOO GRAPHIC, I JUST WATCHED AN ANIME YAOI AND….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Shizuo pushed Izaya onto the bed, Izaya started to take off his shirt. Shizuo turned off the lights and like a cat ready to attack swiftly climb onto the bed and overtop of Izaya. Izaya ran his hand through Shizuo's soft hair.

"God Shizuo, you're not easy to please when it comes to this," Izaya grumbled.

"Hah, that's not true," he denied.

Shizuo started to pull off his shirt while Izaya started on his pants.

Shizuo wasn't wasting anytime; he practically ripped off his pants and jumped onto Izaya.

"Eager?" Izaya panted.

Shizuo smiled, "It can't be helped."

Shizuo kissed him while he put in his member. Izaya panted and struggled, against Shizuo's length. He was being a bit rough.

Izaya gripped the sheets, trying to release the pressure.

Shizuo mistook Izaya's pain for passion and kept pumping harder and harder.

Izaya couldn't take anymore, he readied his power play, he reached up and kissed Shizuo. The Blonde stopped and fiercely kissed , Izaya suddenly reared over Shizuo so he was riding him.

"Izaya?" he questioned the brunettes act.

"Hah, my house my rules…" he smiled at the thought of being on top.

"Fine but you stay as the kitty…" Shizuo mumbled on Izaya's lips.

Izaya wasn't fond of being the cat in this relationship, but he loved Shizuo so much it didn't matter if his ass hurt every single day, because it was a fucking perfect time they had together…

"Mmm, Shizuo, you always make me wet and dirty…" Izaya complained as cum was pooling, "You have to push harder now that I'm on top."

Shizuo sighed, "So typically Izaya, making me work harder…"

"If you're gonna complain I will put my pants on," Izaya threatened.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's face and kissed it, hard.

* * *

><p>Izaya and Shizuo laid there, Izaya on top panting with Shizuo; their sweats mixing, burning against another's skins. Izaya had wrapped his arms around Shizuo and laid still hoping the brute would take a generous hint that he was tired.<p>

The beast ran his hand through Izaya's hair, "Izaya…?" he whispered.

The brunette looked at the blonde.

"I love you…" he whispered, sending chills down Izaya's feverish body, Izaya crawled off Shizuo and styed beside him, cuddling close.

Shizuo pulled the sheets up so Izaya wouldn't get cold, Izaya drifted to sleep along with the blonde.

* * *

><p>Izaya jolted awake, cold sweat dripping off his body, he was shaking from his nightmare.<p>

"Izaya?" the blonde worried as he saw tears in the brunette's eyes.

Izaya just turned away and sobbed in fear of what his mind just witnessed.

Shizuo sat up and wrapped his arms around the sobbing man.

"Shh, Izaya its okay, I'm here," he tried to soothe.

The sobbing Izaya was then embraced by Shizuo and pulled in between his sheet covered legs. Izaya clutched desperately at the one he loved, he didn't want to lose him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK so that's it for this chapter.<strong>_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXD**_

_**DX DX DX DX**_

_**YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT FOR CHAPTER NINE BECAUSE I AM GOING ON VACATION… ON MY VACAY THERE IS NO INTERNET ACCESS D: D:**_

_**BUT THAT MEANS I CAN TYPE UP MY CHAPTERS FOR YOU BUT CANT UPLOAD THEM… :\**_

_**I hope you guys can wait for me to return, please don't give up on me! BUT WHEN I GET BACK THERE WILL BE MANY CHAPTERS UPLOADED BECAUSE I TYPE EVERYDAY!**_

_**See you guys soon… I PROMISE!**_

_**KAMINX!**_


	9. Nightmares can cause pain

_**XDXDXDXDXD HEY YOU GUYS! IM TYPING ON THE BUS THAT HAS WIFI! XDXDXDDX**_

_**SEE? I TOLD YOU TO NEVER DOUBT MY POWERS!**_

_**MWHAHAHAH! LUV YOU GUYS!**_

_**OH ! AND TO SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE MY FANS I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ... FREEKNESS!**_

_**THANK YOU FREEKNESS FOR THE SUPPORT! YOU WERE MY FIRST FAN! XDXDXDXDXD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Izaya couldn't handle the sadness as Shizuo desperately begged to him to stop crying and crawled away, got up, grabbed his shirt and pants, changed and left the room.

_Why fucking him? He's too important! If anything ever… _ Izaya started to cry again.

He walked over to the window and pressed his hand against the cool glass. Shizuo hesitatingly walked over in his pants, but no shirt.

"Izaya, why are you so sad?" he questioned.

Izaya inhaled slowly, "Shizu-Chan? What will I do if anything ever happened to you?"

Shizuo was baffled, "Izaya, you don't have to worry about me…"

Izaya stomped, leaning forward, "YES I DO! 'Cos if anything ever happened and I could have stopped it…" Izaya covered his tearful face with his hand.

"Izaya, I'm fine, see?" Shizuo said stepping forward.

"Yes your fine, right now!" Izaya fretted.

Izaya started to slowly sink down, Shizuo caught him by the wrists, "The only person that's hurt you… is …me…" he gasped, pulling away from Shizuo, standing up and leaving.

"Izaya!" Shizuo called.

"I can't forgive myself for hurting you… and neither should you!" he yelled.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo asked, now worried by the crazy eyed and emotional Izaya.

"Away so I don't hurt you!" Izaya insisted, turning the doorknob.

Shizuo beat him and grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Noo, Shizuo…"Izaya begged on his lips.

"Shut up, flea," Shizuo ordered, still kissing him. Shizuo reached down and started to massage Izaya 's member through the fabric of his black jeans.

"Shizuo… mmmph…no…Shizuo!" Izaya protested on his lips.

"Izaya," Shizuo pulled back, "The only way you'd be hurting me is if you left me alone."

"No." Izaya muttered.

"What?" Shizuo questioned.

"No, that's not true!" Izaya yelled, shoving Shizuo back and running out the door.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled, pleading.

* * *

><p>Izaya couldn't think straight, his heart was pounding as he ran out into the street away from all that he feared he would hurt.<p>

Rain started to pour down heavily, making it difficult to see, Izaya stopped running and hid in an alley. He panted, holding his knees for support, tears still streaming down his face.

_Am I over reacting? Maybe Shizuo's right! I feel complete when I am with him, I would rather die than be without him…maybe I should go back…_

Izaya coughed, "What am I saying? I hurt the one I love! How can I face him after all the pain and heartache I've caused him?"

_No I can't go back, never, ever, EVER! Shizuo's too special to me…. Wait what am I thinking? He can no longer be special to me! He can't!_

Then Izaya heard it, Shizuo was yelling overtop of the pouring rain. Yelling his name!

_Shit! _

Izaya scrambled out of his spot and kept running.

"Izaya?" Shizuo yelled, spotting him.

_Fuck!_

Izaya kept running, the brute closing in.

Izaya glanced over his shoulder to see his worried lover.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo screamed.

Izaya stared back to see bright lights, coming towards him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDDXDXDXDDXDXDDXD I AM SUCH A TROLL! IF I LEAVE YOU HERE WILL U HATE ME?<strong>_

_**KAMINX! LUV U GUYS! AND FREE BUS WIFI!**_


	10. Why is this happening?

_**XDXDXXDDXDXDXD I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH THIS LAST CHAPTER COS IT WAT U GET BEFORE MY VACAY!**_

_**HAVE FAITH IN ME!**_

_**XDXDXXDXDXDD JK!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Izaya could feel the pain in his body, his mind was in darkness.

"Izaya!" he heard a voice, a terrified screaming of his name.

Izaya could feel an embrace around him, supporting him.

"Izaya, Izaya, open your eyes, dammit!" the voice panicked, "Don't leave me!"

The voice of fear turned into sobs. The gentle touch was taunting to Izaya in his hurting pain.

He focused on opening his eyes, "Shizuo…"

The voice gasped, "Izaya! It's okay! You'll be okay! We'll take you to Shinra and you'll be okay!"

Izaya coughed and felt liquid ooze from his mouth, "Shizuo.. I'm sorry…"

"Izaya , you have nothing to be sorry for…I love you.." he soothed.

"Shizuo… it hurts.." he whimpered.

"I know…" then away from him, "Shinra, Izaya's hurt, we need your help… you think I'm stupid..? Why would I have done this to him? Shinra! Please, I'm begging you!"

Shizuo snapped his phone back shut and turned to Izaya, "He's on his way, don't worry…"

"Shizuo (cough) Don't worry…" Izaya trailed.

"I should have protected you…" he cried.

"Shizuo," Izaya coughed, " Smile."

"Izaya, I can't smile when your hurt…"

"Please?" he begged.

The blonde shook his head.

"Then kiss me until I feel better…" he challenged.

The blonde slowlyand cautiously bent down and kissed Izaya on the lips.

Izaya felt his consciousness slipping away.

* * *

><p>Izaya woke up, the pain was unbearable, he started to scream.<p>

Shizuo rushed in and to his side, "Izaya, shh, please, Izaya I know it hurts."

"Arrg, Shizuo," he said through a clenched jaw.

Shizuo turned, "Shinra get your fucking ass in here!"

Shinra promptly entered with his medical supplies.

Izaya held Shizuo's hand, putting all his pain force in the grip.

"Hello Izaya," Shinra said, putting another Iv full of pain medication on a stand.

"Fuck you and your cheerful hello!" Izaya hissed through his teeth.

"Izaya…" Shizuo warned.

"Nice to see you too," Shinra mumbled.

Shizuo death glared him.

Shinra pricked the IV in Izaya's arm and walked away.

Izaya could feel the liquid trickling through his veins.

They were still holding hands.

* * *

><p>"S-Shizuo," Izaya stuttered.<p>

The blonde looked up, "Mmhmm?"

Izaya giggled, "You look amazing during sex!"

Shizuo blushed, "Are you alright, Izaya?"

Izaya giggled and started trying to get up.

Shizuo was quick to his action and gently pushed him down, "SHINRA!"

"What are you doing Shizzy?" he giggled.

Shinra came in with restraints.

"Why is he doing this?" Shizuo asked.

"Well pain medication…" Shinra explained, adjusting the restraints.

"No! No! Shizuo!" Izaya whined, starting to cry.

Shinra finished the last restraint.

Izaya viciously started to pull against them.

"Can't he feel pain?" Shizuo asked, wide eyed.

"No, he's in bliss!" Shinra explained

"Isn't he gonna mangle his mending bones?" Shizuo panicked.

Shinra froze, "That is a possibility…"

"Well make him stop!"

"Shizuo, the only way to make him stop with this pain without pain meds is to put him in a coma," Shinra explained.

Shizuo froze, "That's the only option?"

"Or this?" Shinra gestured to Izaya struggling against restraints, you could hear bones cracking.

* * *

><p>Shizuo held Izaya's hand, and stroked his brunette hair, "It's okay Izaya."<p>

`Shinra walked over to the IV drip, syringe ready.

"Shizuo?" Izaya questioned.

"Shh, its okay, you`re just gonna sleep…" Shizuo soothed.

Izaya panicked, seeing Shinra step away with the syringe.

"I don't want to die!" he cried.

"Izaya, calm down, you`re not going to die, I promise," Shizuo calmed.

Izaya`s vision stared to blur, "Shizuo?"

"I love you…" Shizuo whispered, blurred.

Izaya slipped away into darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELL YOU GUYS I AM STILL ON THIS BUS! ITS 8 IVE BEEN ON SINCE 5! ILL BE ON TILL 10!<strong>_

_**MY LAPTOP DYING! SORRY! SEE YOU GUYS AFTER VACAY!**_

_**SEE YOU!**_

_**KAMINX XDXDXDXDXD**_

_**CANT WAIT TO GIVE YOU GUYS MORE BEAUTIFUL CHAPTERS!  
>PLEASE AWAIT MY RETURN!<br>:3**_


	11. oh man

_**Well you guys! I'M OFFICIALLY ON MY VACAY… HA! ONE HOUR INTO MY VACAY AND I AM TYPING FOR YOU PEOPLE! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! ITS 11:11PM. AND IM ON CHAPTER ELEVEN… COINCIDENCE? **_

_**ITS 8:51 on first vacay day! i mooched off a router!**_

_**KAMINX! XDXDXXDXD LOVE ME?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven <strong>

Shizuo paced, "Shinra, how much longer?"

"Shizuo, calm down, he'll be awake any minute," Shinra calmed him.

Shizuo gripped at the metal bar of the hospital bed, denting it with the slightest of pressure. Shizuo gripped it and ripped it off the bolts.

Shinra sighed, "Must you wreck my workplace when you're angry?"

Shizuo smirked and chucked it at him, he braced, and just before it hit him Celty caught it.

{Please, don't make me have to clean up his blood.} She typed.

Shizuo sighed and slammed his fists into the cement wall, cracking some of the bricks.

Celty touched Shizuo's shoulder, he twisted around, and she flinched.

Izaya twitched, "Mmmm…"

Shizuo bolted over to his side, "Izaya, are-are you in pain?"

Izaya smirked, "Silly Shizzy why would I be?"

Shizuo smiled, "As long as you're okay…"

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's lowered face and kissed him, "_I've_ never been better!"

Shizuo grinned.

Shinra and Celty walked away, leaving the two.

"Hey, where are you going, Shinra?" Izaya questioned.

Shinra turned, "I'm leaving you two alone and when I see you guys are done chatting I'll come back," he said, closing the door.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Izaya inquired.

"He's just mad because I broke one of his hospital beds and tried to hit him with it," Shizuo sighed, sitting down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, Shizu-Chan needs to learn how to control his anger and needs to learn patience…from me…" Izaya hinted.

Shizuo's mouth twitched a grin.

"Well…" Izaya yawned.

Izaya looked ready to get out of the bed.

Shizuo jumped up, "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Izaya! "

"What?" he questioned, as the blonde held him still.

"Hey, you're still injured!" The brute freaked.

"Wait, what?" Izaya confusedly probed.

"You were hit by a car! You don't remember?" the blonde explained, worried that the brunette didn't remember.

"Oh," Izaya squeaked, "How badly hurt was I?"

"You-" Shizuo's breath caught.

Izaya's fear level rose, "How bad?"

"You- you almost broke your back, the force of the vehicle hit you dead on, you're lucky that some of your vertebrae's didn't shatter, one only cracked slightly."

Izaya lost his control, "Can I still move? Am I going to be able to walk or run? Can I still do the same things as I did before?" Izaya started to cry.

Shizuo opened his mouth to speak, his voice didn't come out.

"You're going to be fine, because I was your doctor!" Shinra shouted, from a balcony.

Shizuo and Izaya glared.

"You shouldn't move though because you did break one of your legs," Shinra mentioned and walked away with the twirl of his hand.

Izaya's eyes grew big, "Is my leg okay?" he asked realizing the bigger limb under the sheet.

Shizuo stared at him, "Yes, but you'll have to patiently wait for it to heal."

Izaya flipped up the sheet, his left leg was in a blue cast.

"Whaa...? When?" Izaya couldn't figure this out.

"Even a small cracked vertebrae is very painful so Shinra put you in a chemically induced a coma," Shizuo clarified his confusion.

"Oh, hmm," Izaya shrugged off the doctor's "kindness".

Shizuo sighed, holding Izaya's hand, trying to warm it.

"Can I go home?" Izaya whispered attentively like a child.

"Izaya…" Shizuo started.

"I just want to go home," he whispered.

Shizuo nodded, and got up to go talk to Shinra.

* * *

><p>Izaya flicked on the lights to his house and crutched forward.<p>

"Are you sure?" Shizuo asked, concerned.

Izaya turned, "I'll be fine."

Shizuo didn't like him being on his own while Namie was on a "business trip".

"You could've just stayed at my place," Shizuo reminded him, letting him know it was still an option that was available.

"Shizuo, I'll be fine, "Izaya lied through his teeth.

"I just don't want you to-"

"GET HURT? YA, I FUCKING KNOW! "Izaya lashed out, crutching away.

Shizuo remember Shinra saying that Izaya would probably be angry and lash out a couple times when he got to his house.

"Izaya?" Shizuo called.

"What?" Izaya snapped.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Izaya crutched forward and fell forward into the blonde, sobbing. The blonde gripped Izaya so he wouldn't fall.

"You have nothing… _nothing_… to be sorry for," he cried, "This is all my damn fault!"

"No… I should have protected you," Shizuo sadly stated.

"Even if you tried, it wouldn't have worked," Izaya cried.

"Why?" Shizuo asked.

"Because," Izaya sniffled, looking up at Shizuo, "Cars hate me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWW! ISNT THAT JUST A PERFECT CHAPTER ENDING? WELL YOU GUYS I AM SOOO TIRED! SO I'LL WRITE MORE TOMORROW! BYE BYE!<strong>_

_**XDXDXXDXXXD KAMINX!**_

_**AGAIN I MOOCHED OFF OF SOMEONES ROUTER TO BRING THIS TO YOU!**_


	12. OW!

_**WELL I JUST WOKE UP! ITS 9:37 AM! GAWD :\ IM FRICKIN TIRED! IT'S OFFICIALLY DAY ONE OF VACAY!**_

_**WOOOoooo~! **__**-_- unamused**_

_**:'( saddened**_

_**I MISS U GUYS!**_

_**I MISS MY INTERNET!  
>I MISS EVERYTHING!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

Izaya sighed as Shizuo gently carried him into his room.

"I _can_ walk," he sighed.

Shizuo grinned and took him anyways.

"That wouldn't be fun then," he smiled.

Izaya started wiggling against his hold but Shizuo gently held him in his arms and set him down on the bed, "There, happy?"

Izaya twisted around and started to drag himself away from Shizuo in anger of being babied.

"Izaya," Shizuo sighed, sitting on the bed.

Izaya grabbed the blankets and covered himself with a swift tug.

Shizuo sighed.

_What is he going to do? _ Izaya thought.

Suddenly Izaya felt the sheets being tugged.

_What the fuck?_

Suddenly Shizuo was looking at Izaya, he was under the sheets over top of him.

"How the hell?" Izaya questioned, "How-"

Shizuo kissed Izaya, slipping his hand under his shirt, rubbing his hand down his bruised side.

"Shizuo-hah-Shizuo…" Izaya gasped, "Shinra said no "hard physical activity"."

Shizuo smiled, "I'll be gentle," he promised, touching Izaya's abs, running his hand gently back and forth then he added more pressure.

"Mmmmph… Shizuo…no," he begged.

"Why not?" Shizuo challenged.

"B-Because," Izaya stuttered, then gasped as Shizuo started to massage his member through his jeans.

"You want to come? It may help you relax…" Shizuo hinted.

"No Shizuo," Izaya started to cry, "I don't want you to have all the fun… I want to be able to touch you too."

"But you can," he said, grabbing Izaya's arm and placed it on his abs.

"No," Izaya spat, pulling his hand away, "That's not what I mean."

Shizuo laid beside him, "What do you mean?"

Izaya quickly rolled over top of Shizuo, hurting his leg in the process, a shot of pain ran up his spine.

"Izaya!" Shizuo scolded, "You're gonna get hurt!" Shizuo protested, trying to get Izaya off of him.

Izaya clutched on to him.

"Izaya, please, before you get hurt," Shizuo begged.

"Nope," Izaya playfully hissed, undoing his belt.

"Izaya," Shizuo warned.

Izaya smiled, "I think it's my turn to be on top."

"Izaya, don't," Shizuo was serious.

"Why not?" Izaya asked, tensely, "It's better to give than receive," Izaya smiled.

"Izaya, you're gonna get hurt," Shizuo advised.

Izaya laughed once, "No pain, no game."

Shizuo wasn't gonna go through with this, "Okay, there is no way I am going to be the cat!"

Izaya rumbled in his throat, "What you don't like kitties, Shizu-meow?"

Izaya kissed Shizuo, playing with his tongue; the blonde couldn't resist the kiss.

"Mmm, Izaya… please… I promise we can do this… after you're healed," Shizuo compromised.

Izaya sighed, stopped kissing Shizuo and just laid on top of him, picking at the buttons on his shirt.

"Hey," Shizuo said softly.

Izaya just rested his head on the brute's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Hey," Shizuo repeated, still soft.

Izaya looked up and Shizuo caressed his face, "I love you."

Izaya smiled softly, "I love you too."

Izaya rested his hand against the beast's chest again; the blonde wrapped his arm gently around him, supporting him as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Izaya opened his eyes, Shizuo was still holding him, he was asleep. Izaya sighed and crawled off of him, waking him up.<p>

Izaya hopped off the bed, losing his balance he hit the wall head first.

"Izaya?" Shizuo jumped up and rushed to the fallen man.

"OW…" Izaya moaned.

"Izaya are you alright?" Shizuo asked, examining him.

Izaya stared at Shizuo, "Kiss me better?"

Izaya kissed Shizuo playing with his tongue.

_God help me wait!_

* * *

><p><strong>XDXDXXDXDXDDXD<strong>

**_KAMINX LUVS HER FANS! I TRULY LOVE YOU GUYS FOR WAITING FOR ME TO COME BACK TO INTERNET WORLD! I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH AND I WISHED FOR INTERNET SOOO MANY TIMES I COULD HAVE CRIED YOU A RIVER!_**

**_AND MY PARENTS WERE LIKE WHY DO U WANT INTERNET SO BADLY, I STOOD UP AND YELLED, "COS I HAVE FANS WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY WRITING AND WANT THE BIT OF HAPPINESS FROM MY STORIES!"_**

**_NEEDLESS TO SAY … THEY THINK IM CRAZY…_**

**_DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I PUT UP WITH TO GIVE YOU GUYS MY WRITING?_**

**_PLEASE I FUCKING BEG YOU! REVIEW THIS HORRIBLE CHAPTER, I THINK IT'S THE WORST BUT…. _**

**_; 7 -hmm I think this chapter sucks_**

**_:0- Why would you say that?_**

**_;7- because I wrote this on the morning I was too scared to put my feet on the floor because there were eight spiders…_**

**_:0- EIGHT SPIDERS!_**

**_;7-yes eight spiders…_**

**_:0-how are you still sane?_**

**_;7-can't say… it's my secret…_**

**_:0- tell me your secrets all mighty one_**

**_;7- *whispers in ear*_**

**_:0- *faints*_**

**_;7- happens every time._**

**_WELL I HAVE TO JOURNEY ON!_**

**_XP KAMINX! _**


	13. trembling lips for a trembling kiss

_**Oh poor Izaya! HE DOESN'T WANT TO WAIT ABOUT TWO WEEKS TO HAVE "SAFE SEX"… ….…..SIGH…. LOL! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL i couldnt help myself!**_

_**SORRY ITS LATE IM TIRED AND MY PARENTS ARE SITTING RIGHT BESIDE ME AND THEY CANT READ MY SCREEN IF THEY COULD I WONDER WHAT THEY WOULD SAY….?**_

_**I mooched OFF A ROUTER TO GIVE THIS TO U! LUV ME!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Izaya laid in his bed, the spot where Shizu-Chan was laying was now cold. Izaya sighed and rolled over, avoiding a drastic movement so his back and leg weren't affected.

_No, that's not comfortable._

Izaya rolled over again on the other side, hoping it would feel better.

_Nope, not this side either._

Izaya rolled back to straight position so he was facing up.

_No, not this way…_

Izaya rolled onto his stomach, hugging the pillow.

_Not this way either…_

Shizuo came in from the washroom and laid down next to him.

Izaya rolled over and snuggled next to him.

_Much better…_

"Jeez, Izaya, you're cold," Shizuo commented.

"Hmm? Sorry," Izaya apologized.

"Come here," Shizuo instructed.

He pulled Izaya on top of him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Better?" he asked, as he held the brunette to his warm body.

"Much," he said, kissing Shizuo.

Shizuo smiled as Izaya rested his head on his shoulder.

"Ha," Izaya laughed.

"What?" Shizuo asked.

"Only five more days," he smiled.

Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya, playing with his tongue, Izaya's mouth tasted of mint, probably his toothpaste.

"Mmmm, Shizu-Chan," Izaya sighed.

"Hmm?" he asked, sleepy.

"You taste good, like spear mint," he sighed, tired.

"Huh, you taste like mint," he replied.

"Can I have another taste?" Izaya hinted, sleepily.

Shizuo caressed his face as Izaya kissed him again.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand, they locked fingers and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later…<strong>

"Aaaaah, SHIZUO PLEASE?" Izaya pleaded.

"No! Two more days," he said firmly.

"But I want you!" Izaya begged.

Shizuo huffed, "You _always_ want me."

"Please Shizuo?" he begged.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt and have to wait another month," he explained.

Izaya sighed, defeated, and snuggled closer to the blonde.

* * *

><p>Izaya jolted awake, sobbing, it was the same damn nightmare!<p>

Shizuo embraced the smaller man, "Shh, its okay."

"N-n-no!" Izaya sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo tried to calm him.

"I-I don't w-want anything to h-happen to you!" he sobbed.

"Nothing will happen to me Izaya!" he tried to soothe.

"Ya, right now!" Izaya cried, "But what about when I am not with you?"

"Izaya, I will always be close to you," Shizuo whispered.

"How do you know that? How-"

Shizuo kissed Izaya hard against the lips, trying to show him that he loved him no matter what the future would bring.

"I l-love you so much…y-yet I've hurt you more times than I can count," Izaya cried.

"I've already forgiven you for all those times, love is stronger than hate after all," Shizuo whispered, brushing his hand under Izaya's shirt.

"No-hah- Shizuo you-hah-shouldn't forgive me so easily, I made you suffer, it's time I suffered!" Izaya answered.

Shizuo sat up and crawled over Izaya, pinning his arms over his head, "Izaya! You ran out into the street and were hit by a car! You've suffered enough! You did that because you were upset over me! I made you suffer!"

"No Shizuo…" Izaya sobbed, "That wasn't a smidgen of what suffering you've had to deal with because of me!"

Shizuo kissed Izaya, "Why can't you see that it doesn't matter! The past life we had is gone! This is our second life to try to do it right! So stop crying over our bad past and move to the future!"

Izaya still cried as the blonde tried to get him to agree but the brunette wouldn't stare him in the eyes.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's face, "Izaya, look at me."

Izaya wouldn't look at him; he didn't deserve to look into those forgiving mocha eyes.

"Izaya…" Shizuo whispered in his ear, "Open your eyes…"

Izaya shook his head, his eyes still closed.

"Izaya…please…" he whispered.

Izaya gave in to that soft voice and opened his eyes to see Shizuo's gentle face.

Shizuo kissed Izaya's trembling lips.

"You're trembling," Shizuo whispered.

Izaya tried to pull away but Shizuo held the kiss longer, "I'll give you a trembling kiss."

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD<strong>_

_**I am mooching off a router! **_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXD I pull many STRINGS TO GIVE YOU GUYS MY WORK!**_

_**LUV ME AND REVIEW! **_


	14. Lion vs Puma

_**Ok ok ok! I KNOW! I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE! I HAD DIFFICULTUES WITH INTERNET!**_

_**I HAVE HAD TO MULTITASK! I AM WRITING STORY FOR CONTEST, THEN MY MANGAS, THEN MY OTHER STORY, THEN BOTH OF MY FANFICS, THEN MY PARENTS TOOK AWAY MY LAPTOP BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS BEING…. ~-~… OBSESSIVE!**_

_**I TOLD THEM I HAVE DEDICATED MYSELF TO MY FANS! DO THEY LISTEN?**_

_**NO…**_

_**Please ENJOY!**_

_**I AM BASICALLY HACKING INTO SOMEONES INTERNET…**_

_**READ…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"Izaya!" Shizuo called, beckoning him for the door.

Izaya crutched over, "Ya, ya, ya, I'm coming as fast as I can you monster," Izaya growled.

"You're gonna make Shinra angry by delaying his work," Shizuo explained, helping Izaya with his coat.

Izaya grinned an evil grin and dropped to the floor.

"Izaya!" Shizuo exclaimed, trying to help him.

"Arrrggghhh! Shizu-Chan!" Izaya acted, gripping his leg, he gritted his teeth for a better effect.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo panicked, "Did it re-break?" he worried getting closer to Izaya's body.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's face, his fingers in his hair and smashed their lips together, Izaya started to slip his tongue into the beast's cigarette tasting mouth.

"Izaya," Shizuo protested on Izaya's lips, "Shinra will be…"

"To hell with Shinra," Izaya stared into Shizuo's mocha eyes.

Shizuo sighed, "Not right now, you still are classified as injured so I can't risk-"

"Shizuo! If you won't waste five minutes making love to me then I don't like the direction this relationship is going," Izaya pouted.

"Izaya, don't toy with me," Shizuo warned.

Izaya flexed an eyebrow, "Who's toying with you?"

Shizuo smiled and fell to knees; Izaya re-embraced the big brute and continued to kiss him.

Izaya crawled over top of the bigger man, Shizuo grasped Izaya and held him close to his body, "Are you satisfied with your attack?" Shizuo grinned.

"Nope," Izaya smiled, "The puma hasn't attacked his prey yet, right now he's trying to see if he can handle a taste of his power," Izaya taunted.

"Hmm, power, hey?" Shizuo challenged, "Apparently the puma didn't know he attacked a lion," Shizuo grinned.

"Ya, a lioness," Izaya smiled.

"Oh what was that?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya rolled off and started to limp away as Shizuo got up.

"You better run, this lion doesn't like insults," Shizuo playfully growled.

Izaya kept limping until he was turned around and pinned against the wall with a kiss.

"Mmmph, Shizu-meow is eager to get this kitten in bed I see," Izaya said on his lips.

"This injured kitten needs love and an escort," Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya froze, "Escort?-"

Shizuo scooped Izaya up in his gentle arms.

"Dammit Shizuo! I can walk!"

"What kind of lion wouldn't take pity on the poor hurt puma?" Shizuo's rough voice whispered.

"Technically some cats eat other small cats who have wandered," Izaya pointed out.

"Well then I'm not like those cats," Shizuo whispered, closing the door after handing Izaya his crutches.

Izaya held them in the arm away from Shizuo, "So you're not a lion but a pussy?" Izaya snickered.

Shizuo sighed and carried Izaya down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Well you are ready to get back to your job now," Shinra finished removing Izaya's cast after checking his back.<p>

"Great," Izaya mumbled, now he didn't have an excuse for everyday gentle love making with Shizuo.

_Maybe I can get hit by another car…?_

Shizuo came in and hugged Izaya, "I'm glad you can walk again, but I did love carrying you…" Shizuo sighed.

"Well," Izaya started, before jumping into Shizuo's arms, "You can still carry me because you love me…"

Shizuo grinned, before staring at Shinra, "Do we need anything?"

"Just don't go run a marathon, then you should be fine," Shinra explained.

Izaya rolled his eyes, "Like I have the will power to do that."

Shizuo smiled, "Without me chasing you, you're growing soft," Shizuo teased.

"Sure, keep dreaming, Shizu-Chan," Izaya laughed.

"Well then, I have business to attend to o if you'll excuse me," Shinra said, subtly dismissing the love birds.

Shinra walked away.

"Well what should we do now?" Shizuo asked, still carrying Izaya.

Izaya's eyes lit up like a fire, "Fatty Tuna!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXD<strong>_

_**WELL! THERE IS CHAPTER 14!**_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**CHAPTER 15 *wink wink* IS 'Amazingly sexy'**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**ILL UPDATE SOON!**_

_**I THANK GOD FOR ACCESS TO SOMEONES INTERNET!**_

_**KAMINX! :3**_


	15. Otooro leads to Sex? Who knew!

_***YAWN!* I AM SO TIRED….**_

_**I FEEL AS IF MY WRITING IS GETTING WEAK…**_

_**MAYBE I SHOULD END SOON…..**_

***SIGH* WHAT TO DO….**

**I FEEL LIKE I'm LOSING MY TOUCH! DO MY STORIES SEEM WEAKER?**

**PLEASE COMMENT IN REVIEW SO I CAN FIND OUT WHAT I AM MISSING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Izaya stared at his now empty otooro plate; he licked his lips hoping to get the last taste of the delicious food of heaven. Shizuo stared from the plate to Izaya and back again until Izaya finally noticed.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow at Shizuo's shocked gaze.

"Nothing…" he chuckled, "Did you taste your food?" he grinned.

"Yes," Izaya rolled his eyes, "Did you know you have a bad sense of humour Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo's smile twinkled with unspoken laughter, "My humour is perfect, Izaya- _Kun._"

"Shizu- _Chan_!" Izaya went higher on the Chan.

"Izaya-_Kun_!" Shizuo went lower on the Kun.

"Shizu-_ Chan_!" Izaya went even higher.

"Izaya-_Kun_!" Shizuo went lower.

"Shizu-_Chan_!"

"Izaya- _Kun_!"

"Shizu- _Chan_!"

"Izaya-_Kun_!" Shizuo growled the Kun.

"Shizu-_Chan_!" Izaya squeaked the Chan.

Shizuo sighed, "Fine you win…"

Izaya also sighed, it was a small victory. He stared down at his empty plate, he LOVED otooro, as much as he LOVED humans!

"Are you still hungry?" Shizuo asked, observing the informant.

Izaya looked up, "What? No."

"You're sure?" Shizuo asked, not convinced.

"I'm sure, I just really looove otooro, as you know," Izaya answered.

"Well don't worry, we'll eat here again soon," Shizuo assured.

_Dummy, _Izaya thought,_ Even if you didn't come with me I will always come for my _o_tooro!_

Shizuo got up and Izaya followed, Shizuo paid and they walked out together.

On the other side of the street Kida and Mikado were walking, Izaya caught their gaze.

"Izaya…" Shizuo warned as the smaller man was going to go over and troll the two.

Shizuo caught his hand and pulled him back, Izaya followed in silence.

He could feel their shocked gazes burning a hole in his jacket.

"I don't like them staring at me like a painting in an art museum!" Izaya hissed, "They're going to make big assumptions!"

Shizuo pushed Izaya into an empty alley and kissed him hard, Izaya was swept away by the emotions of this kiss, reassurance, happiness, sadness, passion.

"Let them assume what they want…" Shizuo mumbled on his lips.

Shizuo pressed Izaya up against the wall and slid his leg in between Izaya's.

"Shizuo," Izaya gasped.

"You are mine, _never_ forget that!" Shizuo warned.

"Forever?" Izaya questioned, still kissing Shizuo, he slid his fingers through the blonde's soft, fluffy hair.

"And ever…" Shizuo whispered.

* * *

><p>Izaya sat, undressed in his bed as Shizuo entered.<p>

"As I recall…"Izaya hinted to the brute, "It's my turn to be on top?"

Shizuo smiled and slipped into bed with him, "Well, yes, I think I do recall you saying that."

Izaya smiled, "First say it!"

"Say what?" Shizuo grinned.

"The puma has more power than the lion!" Izaya declared.

Shizuo's mouth twitched a smile before he cleared his throat, before roughly saying, "This bad puma, has defeated the vicious lion."

And with that Izaya kissed Shizuo hard on his soft lips.

* * *

><p>Izaya kissed Shizuo gently on the lips before running his hands down Shizuo's panting sides.<p>

Izaya scowled at the fact he was still the cat and was basically riding Shizuo, but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Shizu-Chan?" Izaya whispered.

The mocha eyes stared up at him and just about forgot to breathe.

"Promise me, you'll never leave me," he grunted, as he could feel Shizuo coming.

"I-promise," Shizuo gasped.

Izaya moved back and forth gently, taunting Shizuo, daring him to come.

"Izaya-"Shizuo gasped, he didn't want to come inside Izaya, yet.

Izaya gritted his teeth at the pleasure pain and kept jerking in the motion.

Shizuo tried to pull away but Izaya clutched onto him

"Inside-Shizuo-"Izaya gasped.

"No-Izaya-I can't-"he panted.

"Yes-Shizuo-inside," Izaya pressed himself down harder onto Shizuo.

Finally Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and held it tight, he laid on the blonde, panting, he still grinned, "I win."

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD<strong>_

_**I AM ON BUS WITH WIFI GOING HOME!**_

_**YAAAAAH!**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXXXDXD**_

_**REMEMBER COMMENT AT TOP OF PAGE! :3**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**KAMINX LUVS U!**_

_**HA THAT RHYMED!**_

_**PEACE!**_

_**KAMINX!**_


	16. Don't Leave Me

_**KAMINX SAY'S HI TO ALL HER FANS!**_

_**I HAD A LOT OF THINKING TO DO!  
>THERE WAS A LOT OF RETHINKING! I WAS VERY CLOSE TO QUITTING EVERYTHING!<strong>_

_**BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE… I CANT PLEASE EVERYONE!**_

_**So… SORRY BUT… **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Izaya woke up, he had slept surprisingly well, but he was indeed physically tired.

He moaned as he tried to move off and out of the blonde's grasp.

The brute stirred and opened his tired mocha eyes; he stared at the brunette, "Morning," he sleepily whispered.

"Morning Shizu-Chan, can you let me go now?" he yawned.

Shizuo tiredly sighed and shook his head, "Not just yet."

"Why not?" Izaya said, waking up a bit more.

"I just want to hold you…" Shizuo whispered, tightening his grip.

"Shizuo," Izaya whined, "I want to get going for work…"

"Please," he pleaded, "Just for a while."

Izaya sighed, gave up and kissed Shizuo gently on the lips, "The things you make me do," Izaya huffed.

* * *

><p>The clock flashed 10:47 am.<p>

Izaya started to try to get out of the blonde's grasp, "Shizuo I really need to go!" Izaya fought against his iron grip, "And so do you!"

Shizuo just stared at him, his mocha eyes pleading for more time.

_Why won't he let me go? He's acting like he won't see me again…._

Izaya froze, "Shizuo, are you leaving me?"

Shizuo was shocked, "Why would I ?"

"You're acting like you won't be able to hold me for a long time!"

Shizuo didn't respond.

"It's true!" Izaya gasped, "But Shizuo-"

"No!" Shizuo sat up and gripped Izaya, "I'm not leaving you! It's just I have a lot of work for this week so I won't get to see you as often."

"O-Oh," Izaya stuttered.

"If I was leaving you would I do this?" Shizuo asked, kissing Izaya firmly.

Izaya clutched onto Shizuo, he didn't want him to forget how much he loved him.

* * *

><p>Izaya sat in his chair, spinning around in circles.<p>

_So much for work…_

He couldn't help but think about what Shizuo said.

_He said he wouldn't leave me so why am I so worked up?_

Izaya sighed and turned to his computer, he started a chat with another person for information on a new subject which was requested by a rich man.

But in the back of his mind it was there, as if pasted in the back of his skull.

_Don't leave me Shizuo._

* * *

><p>The time ticked by slowly, chat after chat, page after page of research, it was all just boring!<p>

Izaya leaned back in his chair, Namie was busy with food in the kitchen, he wondered if she was putting poison in it….

Izaya's phone buzzed making him jump.

He glanced down at it, and then picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Izaya," Shizuo replied.

Izaya's heart skipped a beat, "Shizuo…"

"I am very sorry but Tom has confirmed that this week is going to be hectic, I won't be able to see you from what sounds like tomorrow until Friday," Shizuo sadly stated.

Izaya's inside's felt squeezed, he was suddenly feeling lonely, "What can cause such a schedule?"

"Apparently, a lot of people with big debts had gone away and are now coming back so we have to hit them as soon as they get back, word among the people spreads quickly, so they may try to leave… like off the grid sort of leaving," Shizuo explained.

Izaya felt it again, the tightness in his chest.

"But I promise I will see you on Saturday," Shizuo confirmed.

"Ok," Izaya managed.

"And Izaya?"

"Y-yes?" he stuttered, so close to tears.

"Please, don't get hurt while I'm gone…that includes staying away from cars," Shizuo tried to comfort.

Izaya half smiled, "I will, you just go get your work done."

"Ok, be good," Shizuo said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Izaya's voice cracked.

Izaya hung up and slouched in his chair, he turned to the window, a tear rolled down from his eye.

_What am I going to do without you Shizuo?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XD XD XD XD XD XD <strong>_

_**OK SO I THINK THAT WAS OK **_

_**TRUST ME! IT GET BETTER!**_

_**:3**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**KAMINX!**_


	17. Shizuo is MINE!

_**HOWS IT GOING PEOPLE?**_

_**You're probably still crying (hopefully happy) from chapter sixteen…**_

_**Just to recap SHIZUO DIDN'T LEAVE IZAYA IN RELATIONSHIP! HE BUSY WIT WORK SO CALM DOWN AND KEEP READING…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Izaya sat in his chair, it hadn't been five minutes from the call and he was lonely. So lonely he wanted to actually go sit by Namie in the kitchen.

He stared at his food, he was scared she may have poisoned it, he picked up his fork and started to casually look for the signs.

Namie raised an eyebrow, "Paranoid?"

"You and your surprises," he mumbled, still looking.

"Well you don't have to be, since you paid me a bonus I decided not to kill you today," she murmured.

"Ha! Like I haven't heard this before, last time you said that I trusted you and just before I was about to put the food in my mouth I found the clue of your poison," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine then, don't eat!"

Izaya kept digging through, it appeared to be ok, he leaned closer, his face inches from the plate, it smelled ok. Then he remembered the scentless poison so he couldn't confirm that it was safe. The color was natural, it looked like it should.

"Izaya!" Namie stood up, smacking her hands on the table, "It's not poisoned!"

Izaya looked at her, he knew when she was telling the truth, he sighed and scooped her creation into his mouth.

She sat down and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Izaya sat on the couch, maybe television could distract him.<p>

The weather was on, "…today in Ikebukuro there is a Shizuo with a Shizuo chance of Shizuo in the afternoon."

Izaya froze, _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He flicked the channel, "… today we have Shizu-Chan here with us… Shizuo?"

He changed it again, "…Oh Shizuo don't ever leave me alone…"

He changed it quickly again, it was a kids channel , he sighed as the screen went black after a show, it was nice to have silence.

"...If you love Shizuo and you know it clap your hands…"

Izaya jolted back.

"…If you love Shizuo and you know it clap your hands..."

Izaya just stared.

"… If you love Shizuo and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you love Shizuo and you know it go find him…"

Izaya bolted through the door faster than an angry bee leaving the hive.

* * *

><p>Izaya was still shaken, why was this happening? All he could think of was Shizuo!<p>

_Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo! _

It didn't matter where he went or what he saw it was always his name!

_SHIZUO HOW WILL I SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU?_

Izaya kept running, down the street, through alley ways, it didn't matter; he just needed to get away from this madness. But how can he get away from his own thoughts?

He stopped in an alley, the rain was pouring like the weather had predicted, Izaya fell to his knees and touched the cold brick wall, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

_Shizu-Chan, one thing is certain._

Izaya kept crying, his tears forming a puddle along with the rain.

_If I survive this madness._

Izaya was sobbing hard, he was trembling from the cold and losing heat.

_You owe me._

* * *

><p>Izaya sat in his bed, it was sure lonely without Shizu-Chan.<p>

Izaya shivered, he wasn't used to be this cold since Shizuo came over.

He pulled the blanket over, making sure he was completely covered.

Izaya laid there.

Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Fifty minutes. Hundred minutes.

Izaya stared at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep, he needed Shizuo like a child needed love.

"Shizuo," Izaya called out, "Shizuo…"

But nobody came.

Izaya started to cry, grabbed a pillow, and placed it under him. He rolled over so he was laying on it like he would with Shizuo.

Izaya froze, the pillow smelled of Shizuo! He inhaled the sweet scent and cherished the moment, It was almost as if he was there.

Izaya buried himself into the pillows and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"NAMIE!" Izaya roared, as she grabbed the pillows from his room to wash, "Wash those pillows and die!"<p>

He grabbed them and ran for his room.

There was no way in hell she was washing away the bit of Shizuo he had left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDXXXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXD<strong>_

_**AWWWW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**KAMINX!**_


	18. How much longer?

_**XDXDDXDXDXDXXDXXDXDXDXD**_

_**KAMINX IS HERE! SO LET A NEW CHAPTER APPEAR!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Izaya slammed the door, put the pillows on the bed and went back to his slumber.

Namie knocked on the door, "Izaya! You have work to do! Let me wash your pillow cases, they're dirty!"

"NO!" Izaya yelled, "NEVER! BITCH I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH MY PILLOWS!" he hissed.

"Izaya are you feeling alright? We are arguing over a FRICKEN PILLOWS!" Namie questioned the informant's sanity.

"I am fine, just tired! I don't want these pillows or pillow cases to get wrecked so PLEASE don't touch it!" Izaya replied.

Namie sighed, but left the brunette to his slumber.

Izaya rolled over on to his pillow, at least he wasn't hearing Shizuo's name anymore!

_Could this be separation anxiety?_

Izaya smiled, _YES! IM NOT CRAZY IT'S ALL NATURAL!_

He snuggled deeper into the Shizuo scented pillow and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Izaya woke up, it was 11:12 am.<p>

He yawned and stretched before getting out of his soft haven, he walked to the door and opened it, he peered out, and making sure Namie wasn't planning a surprise attack for him or his precious pillows!

Namie wasn't even here, _She must be out doing some other business…_

Izaya sighed with relief and went to the fridge; he opened it to find a pretty empty scene, there was a carton of eggs that contained two eggs, and a half jug of milk. Izaya searched and found some sugar, bonito flakes and vegetable oil.

_I guess I'll make a __tamagoyaki._

Izaya gathered his ingredients together, cracked the egg in the bowl carefully so no shells were in this creation. He then put in the bonito flakes and sugar, carefully he mixed the creation wish a fork.

Izaya grabbed a pan and spatula, he turned on the stove and waited for the pan to heat up, he poured his mixture into the pan, it sizzled as it touched the hot surface, Izaya started to cook his omelet.

Izaya stared down at his plate, he had made a perfect tamagoyaki!

_At least there is one thing I can do without help from…_

Izaya didn't want to finish his thought, he stabbed his omelette and took a bite. It was okay but he had tasted better.

Izaya smelled something burning, he jumped up and ran to the stove, the tip of the spatula was touching the burner. He reached over, turned the burner off and pulled the object away from above.

Just as he did, the edge of the burner touched his hand. He yelped and let the object fall, he ran over to the sink and ran his hand under the water.

_Perfect, just fucking perfect! Why does shit happen to me all the time?_

His hand was really hurting, he hoped it wasn't a big wound.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! OW! _

Izaya pulled his hand away from the water, the burn wound wasn't too big but holy shit did it hurt!

Izaya just stared at his hand, before he knew it he was crying.

_If only Shizuo hadn't left me alone! If only he was here, he could have helped me! If only he was here I could give him a kiss and tell him I love him!_

Izaya sank down against the cupboards, he was sobbing, "Shizuo," he repeated in his sorrow, hoping that maybe if he kept saying his name he would appear and take away all this pain.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Izaya, you are very careless," Namie said, wrapping Izaya's hand in fabric gauze.<p>

"I am not," he snapped, "The fricken spatula is the enemy!"

"Sure blame it on the spatula," she smirked, purposely pulling harder against the fabric, making it touch the wound. Izaya yelped and pulled his and away.

"What the fuck was that for?" he hissed.

"I was hoping you'd wake up," she replied.

Izaya stared stupidly, "In case you haven't noticed, I' m awake and talking!"

"No, you need to wake up and go back to your life, these past few days you've been a ghost, you haven't left this house!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Izaya gritted his teeth.

"Izaya, whatever happened, you need to forget it and keep going without it," she said grabbing the medical supplies and leaving.

_Keep going without Shizuo? _ Izaya thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDDXDXDXXDXDXDXXXDXXDXD<strong>_

_**WELL WASN'T THAT INTERESTING!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! (I'll give pocky to reviewers)  
>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!<strong>_

_**XDXDXDXXDXXD  
>KAMINX! : 3<strong>_


	19. Forgetting Shizuo Hows that working 4 u?

_**XDXDDDXXDXXDX**_

_**HEY PEOPLE!**_

_**SO IZAYA IS ANOTHER STEP CLOSER TO INSANTITY! **_

_**LULZ!**_

_**KAMINX!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

Izaya sat on his bed, staring out the window, "Forget Shizu-Chan?"

He stared blankly, _But forgetting about Shizuo is like forgetting how to breathe!_

Izaya fell back onto his bed, he missed Shizuo so much he thought his heart would literally shatter into a thousand pieces and kill him. Izaya felt the tightness in his chest, he was suffocating him!

He sobbed violently, "Shizuo! Don't leave me here!" he continued to sob, each time it seemed the tightness took away more of his air, he started to sob and cough.

Namie started banging on his locked door, "Izaya? Izaya?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed, sobbing.

"Izaya…?" Namie trailed.

Izaya buried his face into the pillows, trying to cover up his sorrow.

"Izaya, please, open the door…"

Izaya's sorrow then flared up into anger.

_How dare Shizuo leave me here alone!_

He jumped up and swiped everything off his dresser, the items crashed into the wall.

"Izaya?"

Izaya walked over and smashed his lamp.

_Shizuo! Why did you leave me?_

Izaya looked at his hands, the glass from his lamp and dresser had shredded his palms, overtop of the burn wound.

_Shizuo, why? Why aren't you here?_

Izaya felt the warm blood trickling down his arm, he clutched his arms to his body.

_Shizuo, if you really love me, come home…._

"Izaya?" Namie panicked as he became quiet.

_Shizu-Chan will save me…if I am hurt, he always does…_

Izaya began to feel dizzy from the blood lose, there were bits of glass shards embedded in the soft tissue of his palms.

Namie breaks door down, "Izaya!"

Izaya stares at his hands, shaking.

"Why?" Namie asked.

"Because-Shizuo…" Izaya trailed before passing out into Namie's arms.

"Izaya?" an abnormal Namie voice shrieked.

Izaya closed his eyes.

_Shizuo will save me..._

* * *

><p>Izaya opened his eyes and sat up, he knew exactly where he was…Shinra's place.<p>

He was just on a couch, he looked ta his hands, they were wrapped in a thin fabric gauze like the stuff Namie used.

Izaya sighed sadly, he had hoped Shizuo would be here…

_Why can't you hear me crying Shizuo?_

* * *

><p>Izaya sat on the couch, Namie was at her desk but subtly watching Izaya by glancing up ant him ever three minutes.<p>

She had felt partially responsible because she had pissed Izaya off with wanting to wash his pillows… she didn't know he was "pillow sensitive".

Izaya just watched the news, the sports, the weather, whatever happened to be on, he knew he could go to work for a while now so he would have to work at home. But that is what made Izaya fearful, people depended on him, how many people would be furious when he got back? How many would want to kill him because he was temporarily weak?

Izaya got up, Namie watched the man go to his room which she cleaned, he laid on the bed. Hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

_Shizuo, if you're not with me, what do I have to live for?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XD XD XD<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK IZAYA IS PILLOW SENSITIVE!**_

_**DXDXDXXDXDDXDXXDXDX**_

_**KAMINX :3**_


	20. Don't Leave Me In The Darkness

**KAMINX: ….(())_(())…YOU GUYS…SHIZUO IS COMING BACK NEXT CHAPTER….**

**YOU GUYS: (())o(()) …FINALLY! (O)3(O)**

**KAMINX: BUT THERE IS ONE PROBLEM… IZAYA PROMISED NOT TO GET HURT…..**

**SHIZUOS FACE: (T) . (T) Izaya! *sees Izaya* **

**IZAYAS FACE: (%)o(%) *sees Shizuo* (O)_(O) COME HERE NOW DAMMIT! I MISSED YOU! *approaches* (O).(O) *Shizuo is far away still***

**SHIZUO FACE: *freezes, sees injuries* (')O(') YOU'RE HURT? *runs to Izaya***

**IZAYAS FACE: (o).(o) OH SHIT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS A HEART THROBBER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

Izaya sat in his bed, it felt so cold without Shizuo, but he rolled over and covered himself in the sheets, he pulled the pillow closer hoping it would suffice.

Izaya closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shizuo?" Izaya called.<em>

_The scene around Izaya was misted and white; he couldn't see anything but his hands in front of him._

"_Izaya..?" a familiar voice whispered, right behind him, in his ear._

_Izaya jumped and turned around, nobody was there._

"_Shizuo!" Izaya screamed._

_Wind blew like a tornado around Izaya, everything was turning grey, he couldn't see Shizuo! He desperately looked for Shizuo past the darkness._

"_Shizuo!" he screamed again, hoping he would appear, he ran around trying to break through._

"_Izaya!" Shizuo screamed, outside of the tornado._

"_Shizuo!" Izaya cried, falling to his knees._

_The vortex was turning black, darkness was encasing him._

"_SHIZUO SAVE ME!" Izaya screamed, begging._

"_I...I can't…" Shizuo's voice cracked._

_Izaya started to sob, "Shizuo…" the darkness was almost around him, Izaya could feel himself slipping beneath the ground._

_Izaya could hear a heartbeat, beating loudly, "Shizuo…" he looked up to the last bit of light above him, Shizuo was coming towards him, his hand ready to pull him out of the darkness._

_Izaya reached up, their hands were almost touching._

_Suddenly Shizuo screamed, and jerked in pain, blood splatters hit Izaya._

"_Shizuo!" Izaya yelled, terrified._

_Izaya looked up to see himself, he had stabbed Shizuo!_

"_HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Izaya laughed._

_The Izaya smirked and stabbed Shizuo several more times._

"_No!" Izaya choked, watching himself take Shizuo away from him. _

"_NO!" Izaya screamed._

_The ground beneath Izaya gave away, Izaya was falling through darkness, Shizuo's heartbeat was ringing in Izaya's ears._

_Falling, falling, falling…_

_Shizuo's heartbeat grew louder._

_Shizuo started to fall through the darkness. _

"_Shizuo!" Izaya screamed._

_Shizuo's face was frozen in a stare at Izaya._

"_Izaya…" blood dripped from Shizuo's mouth._

"_Shizuo…"_

_Suddenly Shizuo disappeared._

_The heartbeat stopped._

"_SHIZUO DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_Izaya, alone in the darkness cried for Shizuo._

_Izaya hit the ground, he sobbed._

"_Shizuo, don't leave me in the darkness…" he sobbed._

_He has to be here! Izaya thought._

_Izaya started to run through the darkness, blindly._

_As he was running he heard it, Shizuo's heartbeat!_

_Izaya started to run towards it, but the noise was echoing._

"_SHIZUO!" Izaya yelled, hoping he would respond._

"_Don't leave alone in the darkness," Izaya begged again._

_The heartbeat stopped._

_Izaya fell to his knees, he couldn't find Shizuo._

_The darkness swirled around him again._

"_Shizuo!"_

_A light grew, the heartbeat came again._

"_Izaya…" Shizuo whispered._

_Izaya looked up, the light disappeared._

_Izaya ran forward, he ran into a person!_

"_SHIZUO!"_

_He had finally found him!_

_Izaya hugged him, sobbing, the blonde hugged him._

"_Where are we?" Izaya sobbed._

"_I don't know, but we are in the darkness," Shizuo whispered._

_Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand._

"_Stay with me," Izaya begged._

_Shizuo gripped his hand._

"_I won't…" Shizuo trailed, "Be far…"_

"_Shizuo!" Izaya screamed as he started to disappear, "Don't leave me here alone!"_

_Shizuo lit up, he started to float up, his hand grasped towards Izaya, away from Izaya._

_Izaya watched him turn into a small dot._

_Izaya started to sob._

_This must be his punishment for hurting Shizuo all these years, banished to everlasting darkness._

"_Shizuo…I'm so sorry…." he cried, "So sorry…"_

_Izaya closed his eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>(O)_(O) DID I JUST WRITE THAT?<strong>

**(T). (T) AWWW POOR IZAYA! *feels guilty***

**IN CASE YOU'RE COMPLETELY LOST THAY WAS IZAYA'S NIGHTMARE tHATS THE LAST STEP OF INSANITY IS THE MOST HAUNTING NIGHTMARE!**

**(Sighs) You guys are slow :3**

**PLEASE I BEG YOU TO REVIEW! I WANT FOUR REVIEWS BEFORE I START THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**THAT'S GONNA BE HARD TO WAIT BECAUSE I ALREADY PLANNED THE MEETING (o).(o) (WHY DID I SAY THAT? NOW I HAVE TO WAIT!) *facepalm***

**HURRY AND REVIEW!**

**XDXDDXDXXDXDX**

**KAMINX! **


	21. Shizuo's HAIR!

_**Kaminx: *sings*Shizu-Chaaan?~**_

_**Shizuo: Yes? *approaches***_

_**Kaminx: *book in hands* *whaps him* DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM?**_

_**Shizuo: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**_

_**Kaminx: You don't apologize to me!**_

_**Shizuo: *grips head* It's your fault, you wrote it…**_

_**Kaminx: *glares* You are sooo going to fuck him now… *turns and leaves***_

_**Shizuo: What wait! Be rational!**_

_**Kaminx: *smirks* I am, and I believe in the phrase, **__**"YOU BROKE IT YOU FIX IT!"**_

_**Shizuo: Please? I NEED MORE TIME! I need to think of what to say to him!**_

_**Kaminx: *sigh* Fine.. I'll see what I can do!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

Izaya jolted up, cold sweat dripped from him, he sobbed, fearful of what he just witnessed.

The words of Shizuo echoed through his mind, Shizuo had left him in the darkness, He couldn't save him! Maybe Shizuo was like this in real life too…maybe Izaya was expecting too much…

Izaya glanced out the window, the sun still hadn't risen, he decided to go for a walk.

Izaya grabbed a pair of gloves and gently slipped them over his bandaged hands, grabbed his coat and quietly closed the door because Namie was asleep at her desk and if he woke her she would probably stop him.

Izaya inhaled the fresh air, it filled his lungs cleansing them.

Izaya walked down the sidewalk, the sound of the gravel crunching under his feet, the smell of grass, trees and other items flooded his senses.

_I could go to Ikebukuro…_

* * *

><p>Izaya walked down the street in Ikebukuro, not many people were up and about, it was peaceful…yet disturbing…the city had such life after the sun rose.<p>

Izaya stopped and sat at a bench, he gently rested his gloved hands on the seat of the bench so his arms were stretched out.

Izaya yawned, he was tired but he always though sleep was a waste of time…unless Shizuo was in bed with him.

He rested his head backward, so he was looking up at the lightening sky.

"Shizu-Chan…" he whispered, "You feel so far away…"

Little did he know that the brute was closer than he thought, right at that moment Shizuo was just to blocks away finishing his last task.

Izaya sighed, got up and started to walk in a random direction with no destination in mind.

* * *

><p>Izaya went home after his aimless wanderings because he saw a lot of the people he was supposed to meet with for business from a far.<p>

He was tired; he turned on the shower, letting the water get warm. He stood looking at his reflection in the mirror; he had what appeared to be the starting of dark circles under his eyes. Izaya looked at his hands; he started to take off the bandages.

He stared at his hands, his hands didn't look like they had skin but dried raspberry on them, Izaya held back a gag.

_Will they be scarred?_

He didn't want to think about what would happen if his hands didn't heal good, it wouldn't be pleasant that was for sure.

Izaya stepped into the shower, the hot water ran down his hurt hands and body, it was the signs of Izaya's physical depression over not seeing Shizuo.

Izaya grabbed some soap and started to scrub over his hands, the he lathered the soap over his body, hoping that if he didn't feel good he could at least look and smell decent.

He put the soap in its spot and tried to scrub off any dirt he had on his body.

Izaya caught a glimpse of his hands, they were looking better than before….

_I must have scrubbed off some of the dead scabbing…_

Izaya started to wash his hair, the familiar smell of its unique scent filled the confined area, he started to work the shampoo through his brunette hair. He suddenly wondered why his hair wasn't as soft as Shizuo's.

_Maybe it's a certain brand?_

He stuck his head under the water trying to rinse the soap out, Izaya flicked his head back, making his hair fling all the water to the other side of the shower. It hit the wall with a splash.

Izaya looked around, he had used up his conditioner, in its place was a different kind, Namie must have bought it for him.

He shrugged, it looked nice, he smelled it.

His eyes went big, it smelled like Shizu-Chan's hair! Was this the secret to his lover's always soft and beautiful hair.

Izaya hesitated, then poured a big amount into his hand, he smothered it into his hair, hoping it would help.

Izaya washed out the conditioner and turned off the shower, he stepped out and grabbed his towel, he dried himself off before wrapping the tower around his waist. Namie wasn't here so he could just walk to his room.

Izaya opened the door, he looked up and jumped back in shock.

_Shizu-Chan!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!<strong>_

_**XDXDXDXDXXXDXDXDXXDDXD!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF U THINK IZAYA'S HAIR WILL BE AS SOFT AS SHIZUO'S!**_

_**AND IF U DON'T….. IT DOESN'T MATTER JUST REVIEW!**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**_

_**I AM SAD! YOU GUYS ONLY REVIEWED THREE TIMES I ASKED FOR FOUR! DX **_

_**AND YET HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!**_

_**LUV U GUYS!**_

_**KAMINX!**_


	22. Hallucinations?

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDX**_

_**O3O I want to make them fuck sooo bad but…but…but…**_

_**TT 3 TT sigh**_

_**O_O ILL DO AS I WANT I GUESS...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

Izaya closed the door quickly, _OH NO! I'M GOING INSANE AGAIN! _ He quickly grabbed his jeans and boxers.

Izaya just panted, scared shitless by his brains tricks, why did he have to be insane? Why him? He started to change quickly.

Izaya was fumbling with his belt, suddenly there was a knock on the door, Izaya shrieked and tripped back into the shower, he crawled in, getting his jeans wet, he pulled the curtain.

_It's just a hallucination! A very DAMN good hallucination! _ He hugged his knees and rocked.

Yet the knock came again.

"Ahhh!" Izaya screamed, petrified, "It's not him! It's not him! It's not him!"

Shizuo had his ear pressed against the door, he grinned.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked from behind the wood.

Izaya started to shake with fear, he sunk down in the wet shower, the cool glass sending shivers up his spine.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Izaya sobbed, gripping his hair and head in his hands, "Nonononnononononononononoo!"

Shizuo was now nervous, his lover should be happy to see him and yet…he heard him sobbing, Shizuo opened the door and cautiously walked in.

"Izaya…?" he worriedly questioned.

Izaya continued to sob, "It's gonna happen again, nonononononoononoono!" Izaya covered his face and put his head on his knees.

Shizuo was puzzled, was he joking? Izaya started to sob harder. Nope not joking!

Shizuo walked over and pulled the curtain back a bit, Izaya was in the corner, hugging his knees sobbing, "It's not him," over and over, and saying, "No!" several more times.

Shizuo didn't want to frighten him so he debated what to do while the informant rocked himself.

Finally Shizuo yanked back the curtains, Izaya shrieked and hid his face.

Izaya felt himself being picked up, he was terrified, it was like the dream!

Suddenly he felt it, the warmth, and he heard it, Shizuo's heartbeat!

Izaya was shaking, they were sitting down in his bedroom.

"Izaya…it's okay…" Shizuo whispered.

Izaya prayed he was awake and this wasn't a vivid nightmare.

But when Izaya felt Shizuo's lips touch his he knew, this wasn't a nightmare but a beautiful reality.

"Shizuo," Izaya sobbed, burying his face into the brute's chest.

Izaya clutched onto Shizuo, Shizuo did the same.

"Don't- ever-leave me!" he sobbed.

Suddenly everything made sense to Shizuo, Izaya had missed him just as much as himself.

"Shhh," he soothed.

"I was-so-afraid," Izaya sobbed.

Shizuo pulled Izaya back and stared at his sobbing face, he leaned forward after caressing his soft face, and kissed Izaya gently.

"I love you…" he whispered.

Izaya sobbed more as Shizuo kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Shizuo took off his shirt and laid next to the informant who was still crying.<p>

_My poor Izzy, you think I am not really here…_

Shizuo slipped in next to Izaya, snuggling closer to him. Shizuo could see the smaller man's shaking form. He reached out and pulled Izaya closer to him.

Shizuo noted how nice it felt to have Izaya pressed against his warm body again, the days hadn't been easy for him either.

Izaya slowly turned around and faced Shizuo.

Just by looking at him made Izaya want to cry, "Shizuo- I- missed you so much!"

The blonde stroked Izaya's hair, "I know," he paused, "I missed you too."

Shizuo also noted how amazingly soft Izaya's hair was, it was like running his hand through a cloud.

Izaya snuggled closer into Shizuo's warm presence, Shizuo wrapped his arm around him.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand, Izaya winced and pulled back a bit.

"What's wrong?"

Izaya blushed,_ Oh Shit!_

"I-um-I um," Izaya stuttered.

Shizuo reached over and flicked on the light. He grabbed Izaya's hands, the informant winced.

"I-Izaya," he looked at him, "What happened?"

_DAMN THOSE MOCHA EYES!_

"I-I-I-"

Shizuo pulled Izaya close into him, hugging him.

"Shizuo…?" Izaya asked.

Izaya then saw it, those tearful mocha eyes, Izaya remembered the nightmare.

"Don't cry Shizuo!" he yelled, hugging Shizuo harder, "Don't- cry!"

"Please," Izaya begged, "Don't cry, please Shizuo."

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's face and kissed it hard, "I love you."

"This is allmy fault," Shizuo said, tearing up.

"No," Izaya breathed.

They kissed until Shizuo stopped crying.

* * *

><p>"Shizuo, I missed a lot when you were gone…did you miss me?"<p>

"Everyday…" Shizuo whispered on his lips.

"Every hour…" he continued, sliding his hand down Izaya's side, Izaya's body tingled, remembering the sensation.

"Every minute…" he carried on, grabbing the buckle on Izaya's belt, then his own.

"Every second?" Izaya questioned.

"Every heartbeat," Shizuo finished, kissing Izaya.

* * *

><p>Izaya panted, Shizuo was being too rough again.<p>

Izaya struggled against Shizuo's length again, "Shizuo-ngh- Shizu-"

Shizuo thrust back and forth again, making Izaya cum.

"Shiz-hah-Shizuo," Izaya tried to get away, but Shizuo wouldn't let him, he just kept thrusting more and more.

"Shizuo!" Izaya finally yelled.

Shizuo finally pulled away, but just as Izaya thought he was free, Shizuo pinned him from behind.

Izaya could feel himself coming, "Shiz-Shizuo!"

Shizuo put in his member again, Izaya gripped the sheets, "Enough…Shizuo…" Izaya started to cry.

The truth was even though it hurt and he wanted to stop… he REALLY didn't want too.

"What?" Shizuo whispered to Izaya.

"Nothing," Izaya breathed, he wanted as much Shizuo as possible, the pain didn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>O_O<strong>

**O_O**

**DID I JUST WRITE THIS?**

**HMM APPEARS SO….**

**O_O**

**XDXDXDXXDXXDXDXD**

**O3O**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XDXXDDXXDXXDXDXD**

**KAMINX! :3**


	23. I Forgive You Shizuo MAYBE!

_**XDXDXD**_

_**Lalalalala!~**_

_**HELLO PEOPLE! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS!  
>XDXDXXDXXD IT MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY WRITING! 030<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

Izaya woke up, he was in the embrace of Shizuo!

_I'm not insane anymore! We really did have sex!_

Izaya smiled, then he slowly slipped out of the embrace, slyly went over and slipped into some clothes, the blonde didn't even twitch.

Izaya walked over and brushed back the blonde's hair, the blonde sighed in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Izaya…?"he sleepily mumbled.

Izaya smiled, and grabbed the mattress.

"Izaya?" Shizuo panicked.

Izaya flipped the mattress over and Shizuo hit the floor with a thump and a groan, "What was that for?" he asked under the mattress.

Izaya just stared and waited for Shizuo's head to pop out from in between the mattress and floor, the once sleepy, soft mocha eyes were now clouded and confused.

Izaya walked over and stood in front of Shizuo, "You are in soo much shit…"

"Why…?"

Izaya hopped onto the mattress and sat on top where Shizuo was, "I'll make a deal with you Shizu-Chan, you have five minutes to get dressed and get a head start for Ikebukuro before I do…" he explained, then crawled over so he was whispering in Shizuo's ear, "…So then I can teach you a lesson."

Izaya stood up and flipped the mattress, back onto the box spring.

"Izaya…" Shizuo said, sitting up.

Izaya waved him off, "One, two, three, four…" Izaya started to count.

Shizuo saw the revengeful anger in his eyes, he grabbed his shirt, in a quick motion and started to dress.

Izaya watched the blonde panic and run around, "Its' been a minute Shizuo…"

Shizuo dashed out the door, Izaya smirked, now came his fun time.

* * *

><p>Izaya chased after Shizuo, he was gaining on him!<p>

The blonde ran and turned down an alley; Izaya ran and skidded to a halt at the end. Izaya smiled, the blonde was at a dead end because of a brick wall.

"Well Shizuo? What do you say?" Izaya asked.

"Izaya, I'm sorry, so sorry!" he repeated.

Izaya smirked, "Sorry isn't gonna make a big difference Shizu-Chan…"

"Izaya you're being unfair," Shizuo explained.

Izaya smiled, "Unfair? Unfair Shizu-Chan?"

Izaya picked up a brick and chucked it straight at Shizuo. It hit Shizuo and on the impact he hit the wall.

"I-never knew-you had that much-strength," Shizuo panted, after he fell.

Izaya fizzed, "ONLY WHEN I'M MAD!"

"Izaya what do you want me to do? What do you want me to say?" Shizuo begged.

Izaya crouched down in between Shizuo's feet, he put his hand under Shizuo's chin, "You Shizu-Chan, now have to make it up to me, prove yourself worthy of my forgiveness."

Those damn mocha eyes stared at Izaya, making his heart melt, why was he soo angry shouldn't he be jumping for joy that Shizuo was back.

Izaya kissed then punched Shizuo, Shizuo lost his consciousness and Izaya kissed him again, "I forgive you… maybe…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDXDXX (030)!<strong>_

_**Hooray! IZAYA TAUGHT SHIZUO A LESSON!**_

_**BUT…. THE LESSON ISNT OVER…. IZAYA STILL HAS ABOUT THREE MORE CHAPTERS OF TEACHING SHIZUO HIS LESSON…THESE ARE GOING TO BE SMALL AND BIG TRICKS…. /030\ EVIL MEEEE!**_

_**MWHAHAHA!**_

_**REVIEW! THEN I WILL MAKE THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS SOOOOOOOO GOOD YOU WILL HAVE TO GRAB A TISSUE FROM CRYING BECAUSE YOU LAUGHED DO HARD. .**_

_**YOU: YOU CAN DO THAT? O_O**_

_**KAMINX: *NODS* MHMM O3O**_

_**PLUS IZAYA MAY JUST...MAYBE TRY TO DO SOMETHING A LITTLE... O.O... NOPE CANT SAY.. (ZIPS MOUTH) YOU'LL HAS TO READ 030 TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**_

_**Bye!**_

_**KAMINX XDXDXXDXDXDXD**_


	24. Anything but the SUNGLASSES!

_**XDXDXDXDXD**_

_**HOLA!**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

Izaya woke up and sat up, he glanced over, Shizuo was still hand cuffed to the bed, he smiled In satisfaction. He remembered dragging Shizuo home last night, the vague sense of déjà vu for that's how it all began, calling Namie, giving her four days off on paid leave.

Yep, life for Izaya was good, Shizuo would soon learn to never leave him again and Izaya could toy with his precious Shizu-Chan again

Izaya swiftly got out of the bed and walked into his kitchen, he grabbed a pail and filled it with ice from his freezer, then he poured cold water into the pail. He waited until the ice cubes had semi-melted. He grabbed the bucket and went back to his room.

Izaya towered over Shizuo, he brushed back some of his hair, then dumped the bucket over his almost naked, except for boxers, body.

Shizuo flipped around, he tried to get free. Finally Shizuo bent the metal and broke free.

Izaya watched the blonde shiver, "Cold. C-cold, c-c-c-cold!"

Izaya smiled, "Is it that cold Shizuo?"

The brute froze, turned to the cross armed Izaya, "What the hell was that for?" he said with his raspy voice.

It reminded Izaya of when they weren't together, "I told you…" he walked up to Shizuo and flicked his chin, "Pay back."

Izaya turned to leave the room and Shizuo caught him, "Izaya, I know I hurt you but we're together now so when you're with someone you love you forgive and forget."

"Oh, Shizu-Chan, Shizu-Chan, Shizu-Chan," he laughed, "I'll forgive you…" he trailed, "In three days," he smirked and left.

Shizuo just stood there, then looked at the ceiling and sighed deeply, "Flea..."

* * *

><p>"Izaya, I am sorry so please don't do it!" Shizuo pleaded.<p>

Izaya smirked at the tied up blonde and took his sunglasses, he tossed them in his hands, " I really love theses sunglasses Shizu-Chan," he mentioned, "But not as much as the blender does!" he said, chucking them into the machine.

_He's going insane! What do I do?_ Shizuo desperately wondered.

Izaya laughed wildly as Shizuo saw his sunglasses become tangled metal.

Finally Izaya unplugged the blender and took out the now destroyed sunglasses, "I suddenly became bored," Izaya commented, observing his new creation .

Shizuo stared in horror, those were his favourite pair!

"Do you like them Shizuo?" Izaya trolled, "I think they suit me!"

"Izaya-KUUUUUUUUN!" Shizuo roared, ripping free from his holding, he ran towards Izaya and tackled him into the floor.

They hit the floor, Shizuo was ultimately pissed, "That's it! If you're gonna be an ass then I can't deal with you!"

Izaya was being crushed under the weight, he still smirked, "You're gonna leave me again, Shizuo?" he challenged.

Shizuo was made guilty by the flash of pain in the scarlet eyes, he sighed, still having Izaya pinned.

He looked at Izaya's shirt, not his face, his hair hiding his face, "If you really love me, you'll stop," Shizuo pleaded.

Izaya hesitated, he really did love Shizuo, but he wanted to troll him longer, he sighed, "Shizuo, when you left me…" he gulped, "I fell apart, I realized, you are the only thing that keeps me alive…"

Shizuo let go of Izaya and faced away from him.

Izaya became worried, _will he leave me again?_

Izaya sat up and stared at the brute who was wearing a long shirt that he borrowed him.

Shizuo just sighed and got up, in his white shirt and jeans. He started for the door.

Izaya shot up," Shizuo!" he exclaimed, grabbing him from behind, "I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I love you so damned much, it's just I was angry at you still…" Izaya continued to sob in fear of the blonde leaving and never returning.

Shizuo twisted around and hugged Izaya hard, "I will never leave you…."

Izaya buried his face in the blonde's chest, "I love you, Shizuo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDXDXDXDXD<strong>_

_**WERE HAS ALL MY FANS GONE?**_

_**NO REVIEW? NO SIGNS OF LIFE?**_

_**HELLOW? *echoes***_

_**IF YOU ARE ALIVE PLEASE REVIEW! *Echoes***_

_**IM GETTING OUTTA HERE MAN!**_

_***TRIPS OVER RANDOM COW***_

_**WTF?**_

_**KAM*wince*INX**_


	25. New Shades Lead To Sex, Right?

_**I know apologizing a thousand times will never make better! =)**_

_**IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN HERE! I HAVE BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUSY!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

Izaya sobbed, fearful that Shizuo would bolt for the door, he clutched onto the blonde.

"Izaya," Shizuo tried to calm, he knew that he shouldn't have done what he had, now Izaya thought he was gonna abandon him, "I'm not leaving."

Izaya was still unsure, he just continued to sob.

Shizuo was agonized by his lover's tears; he sighed and carefully walked over to the couch. He gently set him down, he sat next to him. Izaya slumped, leaning himself onto his shoulder, still crying.

Shizuo gave up.

Izaya suddenly felt himself being lifted. He opened his eyes, he was being pressed into Shizuo's chest, the blonde was holding his head against his heart. Izaya listened to the precious sound.

"Izaya, as long as my hearts beating, I will love you," Shizuo promised.

Izaya looked up at him, Shizuo wiped away his tears.

Izaya grabbed the blondes hand and gripped it, Shizuo kissed Izaya gently on the lips.

"I love you," Shizuo whispered.

Izaya pressed himself against Shizuo again, _Shizuo loves me, he won't leave me, Shizuo loves me, he won't leave me…_ he repeated to himself silently.

* * *

><p>"You like these ones?" Izaya suggested.<p>

"Hmm," Shizuo observed the sunglasses.

"I think they'll make you look sexy," Izaya commented.

Shizuo smirked and tried them on, he had to admit they weren't that bad, "Ok,' he sighed, "But this is the last pair you will buy for me, okay? This is just ridiculous!"

Izaya grinned and added them to the basket of six others. He strolled over to the counter and paid for them while Shizuo stood by the door.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed as Izaya opened the bag.<p>

"You look naked without them," Izaya laughed.

Shizuo blushed and grabbed a pair; Izaya caught his hand and took the pair he grabbed.

"What?" Shizuo questioned.

Izaya took off the tag and slipped them on Shizuo's face gently, then kissed Shizuo.

"Izaya…" Shizuo panicked on his lips, trying to jerk away.

Izaya pulled back, "What?"

"We're in public, we'll be seen-"

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's head, gripping his hair and smashed their lips together.

Shizuo kissed him back then Izaya slowly pulled back and sighed.

Shizuo gazed around them, nobody had even seen them.

Izaya laughed and gazed up at him, "And not a single fuck was given," he smirked.

* * *

><p>Izaya pushed Shizuo to the floor, and pounced on top of him.<p>

"Izaya," Shizuo coughed, shocked that he had been taken down.

Izaya kissed Shizuo.

"Mmmph," Shizuo mumbled, they had just gotten home Izaya was onto something.

Izaya rolled off of Shizuo and laid next to him.

Shizuo took his chance and gave Izaya a smooch on the lips.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and Shizuo swiftly pulledIzaya onto him again, gripping his legs to hold him closer. Izaya smiled and kissed him.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's sunglasses, "See I told you they make you look sexy…" he repeated, "But it's everything behind the sunglasses that I love the most."

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDDXDXDXDXDXD<strong>_

_**THERE! HAPPY?**_

**ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! I JUST HAVE ANOTHER BIG WRITING THING (I ENTERED A CONTEST AND NOW MY WRITING IS GONNA BE PUBLISHED XDXDXDX) SO THERE IS THAT AAAAAND I HAVE A SINGING COMPETITION AND HAVE TO PRACTICE! SOORRY GUYS! IM TRYING!**

**XDXDXXDXD**

**KAMINX! LUUUVS U GUYS!**

**REVIEW YOU PEOPLE! THATS LIKE MY MEMO TO KEEP WRITING! **

**REVIEW IF YOU THINK a) SHIZUO NEEDS SUNGLASSES TO LOOK EVEN HOTTER b) IZAYA'S GREATEST LINE IS, "NOT A SINGLE FUCK WAS GIVEN!"**


	26. What the? Oh no!

_**XDXDXDXDXXXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_

_**I LUV YOU GUYS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six<strong>

Shizuo pushed Izaya into the bed.

"Shizu-Chan-"

Shizuo silenced him with a kiss.

"Shizuo-Mmmph," Izaya muttered on his lips.

Shizuo ran his hands down Izaya under his shirt.

Izaya panted to the touch, "Shizuo."

Shizuo kissed him gently before putting his leg in between Izaya's legs.

Izaya felt himself get hard, he blushed, wondering if Shizuo would notice.

Shizuo grinned and Izaya knew that he had figured it out.

"Excited?" Shizuo laughed.

Izaya blushed and Shizuo grinned and kissed him.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p>Izaya gripped the sheets.<p>

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked gently.

Izaya panted, "Yes, j-just why are you stopping?"

Shizuo turned Izaya's head and kissed him.

Izaya could feel Shizuo inside him, all of his length inside.

Izaya flinched at the pain but at the same time was in pleasure.

"Shizuo-"Izaya gasped.

Shizuo held Izaya's hand.

Izaya felt really hot and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"No-no more," Izaya managed, he didn't feel good.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo concernedly asked.

"No more Shizuo-I don't- I can't-" Izaya tried to speak.

Shizuo was worried, and confused, did Izaya not want to have sex? Was there something else?

Shizuo pulled out and laid next to Izaya, he brushed Izaya's hair out of his eyes.

Izaya stared at Shizuo's shocked face.

"Izaya? Are you okay? You are ghostly pale!" Shizuo fretted.

Izaya's vision blurred over.

"Izaya!" Shizuo freaked out, grabbing him and propping him up.

"Izaya?"

Izaya stared blankly at Shizuo, "Shizuo…"

"Izaya, it's gonna be okay!" Shizuo promised.

Izaya stared at him and smiled, "Silly Shizuo…"

Shizuo put him against the wall so he was sitting up.

Shizuo ran and put on his shirt and did up his belt.

Izaya watched Shizuo leave his gaze, inside he panicked, he was alone, "Shizuo…" his cracked voice called.

Izaya heard talking, Shizuo was talking to some, Izaya wanted to know who…

Izaya stared down, he realized he wasn't wearing anything, his gaze met his clothes that were in a pile. He crawled over and slipped them on while Shizuo's voice was getting louder as if he was arguing with the plastic rectangle.

Izaya slowly crawled over to wear Shizuo's voice was, Izaya opened the door with one hand, he was blinded by the hallway light. He stared at Shizuo, his back was turned to him, Shizuo was now in a heated argument with someone.

"Aaah, Shizuo," Izaya moaned.

Shizuo turned around, shocked, he dropped the phone, "Izaya!"

Izaya stared, "Your phone…"

Shizuo bent down and picked it up, he continued talking.

Izaya just gave up and laid on the floor his head resting in his arms, he sighed, he was tired, hot, and felt sick but he didn't have the strength to even go to the toilet in case he threw up.

Shizuo started to growl again, "No, he hasn't!"

Izaya motioned for him to turn around and not yell in his direction.

Shizuo turned, and continued.

Izaya sighed, his elbows hurt, he started to stand up.

He took a few steps forward, and staggered, falling to the side.

"Izaya!" Shizuo screamed, but it was to late!

Izaya fell down the stairs and smashed hard at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O DON'T HATE ME!<strong>

**BYE BYE BII!~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW IF YOU FEEL SORRY FOR IZAYA... THAT SHOULD BE EVERYONE... =_=**

**KAMINX!**


	27. Izaya's not so dead death

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXD**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>

Izaya felt it, the feeling off gravity pulling him down, in slow motion he saw Shizuo's worried face, sharp pains hit him everywhere and to end it another sharp blow to his back, dazed Izaya stared up at the horrified Shizuo.

"Izaya!" Shizuo screamed, Izaya closed his eyes, when he opened them a second time Shizuo was there, propping him up, "Izaya, Izaya, Izaya!"

Izaya blinked slowly, Shizuo was now frantically yelling into the phone, Izaya blinked again, Shizuo was touching his back, Izaya winced.

"Izaya, you have to tell me where the pain in your back is," Shizuo instructed.

Izaya was still dazed, "My shoulder, and lower back…"

"Which shoulder?"

"My left…" Izaya moaned.

Shizuo attentively touched the shoulder, "I'm sorry if this hurts."

Shizuo felt the area of his shoulder that Izaya said had hit the stairs. Izaya flinched away in sheer pain, Shizuo stopped him from touching his shoulder to the floor. Izaya felt dizzy, he tried to move but Shizuo wouldn't let him.

"Don't move, Izaya," Shizuo begged.

Izaya huffed for air, but stayed still as Shizuo, as gently as he could touched Izaya's lower back, particularly near his spine.

Izaya whimpered, as Shizuo tried to carefully pick him up.

"I'm sorry," he kept repeating.

Izaya felt like he was going to throw up everything and he felt his consciousness slipping.

"Shizuo…"he reached up to touch the angel's face, but his hand fell before he could.

* * *

><p>"Izaya!"<p>

Izaya heard the scream, he wasn't awake, he couldn't open his eyes, he was in a darkened world, he desperately wanted to calm his lover down and say he was okay but he couldn't wake up.

"Shinra! Help him!" the distorted Shizuo voice screamed.

"Celty! Get him out!" a distorted Shinra voice ordered.

"No!" Shizuo screamed.

Then that was it with the sound of wind.

Izaya could feel someone touching him, Izaya realized his lungs weren't filling with air, he panicked. He tried to get air but couldn't.

"Izaya," Shinra panicked.

Izaya tried to open his eyes, to move, to do anything! But he couldn't.

Izaya suddenly saw a blurry Shinra and a light.

"Izaya," he worriedly asked.

Shinra panicked as Izaya's lips started to turn blue.

He ran to the right, Izaya stared up, he saw Shizuo crying, his fist against the observing window, Izaya's eyes closed.

_Goodbye Shizuo…my true love…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>... DONT HATE ME! UPDATE COMING SOOON AS IN ...SOOOON!<em>**

**_!~_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW OR IZAYA WILL DIE! ...JK...I COULD NEVER KILL HIM! DX_**

**_KAMINX! XDXDXDXDXD_**


	28. Come Back To Me

_**HELLO! XD **_

_**XDDXDXDXDXDX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight<strong>

Izaya saw images, his sister's when they were young, their smiles, crying, laughing…

He felt his heartbeat once.

Pictures of people he saw on the streets, Kida, Mikado, Anri, Seiji , Tom, Simon, Shinra, Celty…

His heart beat again.

Then finally he saw him, Shizuo's face, as soft and gentle as ever…

His heart beat again.

Izaya felt Shizuo's touch on his face, and then he heard his soft voice, "I love you…"

Izaya's heart beat for the last time…

* * *

><p>Shizuo stared in sheer horror, Shinra had started CPR, "Izaya!" he screamed in terror.<p>

Shizuo pushed past Celty, and broke down the door, he jumped down the steps.

Celty watched as Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and started to kiss him.

Then she realized that Shizuo was doing mouth to mouth while Shinra hit Izaya's chest.

"It's no use," Shinra growled and reached for the paddles.

Shizuo moved away, Shinra shocked Izaya.

Izaya didn't move, Shinra shocked him again.

'Izaya! You can't die on me!' Shizuo panicked in his mind.

Shinra shocked Izaya again.

'Wake up Izaya!'

* * *

><p>Izaya was in a different world, he saw Shizuo as if he were right behind him. Izaya stared at himself on the table.<p>

"Shizuo…" Izaya whispered, trying to hold his lover hand, he could feel the warmth of Shizuo but at the same time the coldness of fear.

"Shizuo, don't cry," Izaya begged, touching his tears.

Shizuo could feel the strange coldness touch his body.

Shinra kept on trying to bring Izaya back.

Shizuo touched his face where Izaya's "hand" was, "Izaya…"

"Shizuo…" Izaya whispered.

Izaya suddenly felt a hurtful pounding in his chest, he felt his heartbeat.

He fell to the ground and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Izaya's vision was blurred when he opened his eyes, he groaned.<p>

"Izaya?"

Izaya suddenly saw Shizuo's face, "Shizuo…" he cried.

Shizuo wiped away his lover's tears, "Shhh, Izaya, don't cry…" he held back his own tears.

"Shizuo," Izaya began, "I love you…so damn much."

"I know," Shizuo kissed him, "I love you to..."

Izaya gripped onto Shizuo, running his hand through the blonde's hair.

'Shizuo…I almost lost you…'

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Izaya roared.<p>

"Calm down Izaya, it's just a hunch!" Shizuo soothed, pushing him back against the hospital bed.

"MORE LIKE AN ACCURATE REASON TO KILL!" Izaya thundered.

"Izaya-kun…" Shizuo muttered.

"I DON'T-"

Shizuo held his hand to the smaller man's mouth and muffled his voice, "Thank you for informing us Shinra!"

Shizuo pushes Izaya firmly back against the bed and holds him there until he stops fighting.

"Calm down Izaya…"

"Never," he hissed.

Shizuo suddenly stands up and kisses Izaya, running his hand under his partner's shirt.

"Shizuo," Izaya growled.

Shizuo pulled back and stared into Izaya's eyes.

"No touching until I can return the favour," Izaya growled.

Shizuo stepped back, his hands raised to his chest in defeat, "Fair enough," he grinned.

Izaya huffed and sat back, " I am sooo going to kill!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDXDXDXDDXXDXX<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**XDDXXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_

_**KAMINX!~**_


	29. The Sexless Life AGAIN!

_**XDXDXDXXDXXDXDDXD**_

_**LALALALA!~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Nine<strong>

Shinra cut off the tag from Izaya's wrist, "Shizuo, I trust you will watch Izaya and keep him at home until his back is healed?"

Shizuo nodded, "That's one thing I can manage…"

"I'm not a thing!" Izaya snapped.

"I was referring to keeping you inside," Shizuo defended.

Shizuo pictured him like a cat with his fur standing on end, Izaya huffed, "Now we're back to the same boring, sexless, or light sex life."

Shizuo was glad Shinra had left the room.

Shizuo walked over and held Izaya's hand, "I love you…does that count?"

Izaya melted to those mocha eyes, he softened his bitter look, "It counts for everything…" he replied grabbing Shizuo and kissing him.

* * *

><p>Shizuo carried Izaya to his home, Izaya used his injury as an excuse to snuggle deeper into Shizuo's gentle hold.<p>

Shizuo laughed softly and kissed Izaya's forehead.

Izaya slipped his head beside Shizuo's neck.

"Hey," Shizuo whispered.

Izaya blushed and slipped back down, he clutched onto the brute's vest.

Just as Shizuo turned the corner, a resident passed them, Shizuo had saved Izaya from being caught.

Shizuo stopped at the door, "Izaya…" he warned.

Izaya knew he was going to say don't kill anyone in anger, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it…"

Shizuo set Izaya down, looked both ways down the hall before pushing the brunette against the wall with a kiss. Shizuo slid his leg in between Izaya's; Izaya gripped onto the blondes sinfully soft hair and ran his fingers through the Heavenly piece.

Izaya moaned, he wanted more!

"Shizuo…" he mumbled on his lips.

Finally Shizuo pulled away and kissed Izaya's forehead.

Izaya knew he would go to work and then promptly return to after he was finished, Shizuo stared to walk away.

Izaya caught his hand and pulled him around so they were kissing.

"Bye Bye Shizu-Chan!~"

Shizuo smiled and continued walking, " Be good, Izaya-Kun!~"

* * *

><p>Izaya sat on the couch, the only things on the TV were the News, Horse Racing and a starting of Pokémon. Izaya flicked it to Pokémon, he muted it, waiting for it to come on. Izaya closed his eyes, "Wonder where Shizuo is?"<p>

Izaya looked back at the screen, he saw the Pokémon beginning.

Izaya glanced side to side, nobody was around, he unmuted it and sang along to the theme song.

After Izaya watched Pikachu and Ash take down some hard to pronounce bad ass Pokémon Izaya flicked through the channels and watched the later news. It turned out from the reports of Ikebukuro the city was quiet and non-violent. The city hasn't seen much of the known enemies of Ikebukuro.

Izaya laughed out loud, if only they knew what had happened!

Suddenly the door knob turned, Izaya tensed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD<strong>_

_**=_= REVIEW!**_

_**XDXDXDXDXDXXD**_

_**KAMINX! XDXDDXDXDX**_


	30. You Tried To Kill Me?

_**XDXDXDXDDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDX**_

_**KAMINX LOVES IT WHEN YOU REVIEW…**_

_**ME: T.T THIS A SAD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS….**_

_**THOUGHTS: I'll make them wait…**_

_**(Couple days later)**_

_**Thoughts: CAN'T DO IT!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

Izaya glared at his enemy, flick blade in his hand, "Thought you could kill me, huh?"

Namie stared shocked at Izaya, "Why would you assume such a thing?"

"Hmm," Izaya brought the knife to lips and tapped it against them gently, "Hmm, maybe the fact…you cooked the food which I ate…perhaps."

Izaya watched Namie start to sweat, "You're wrong."

"How am I wrong?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't try to kill you, you pay me…" she swiftly lied.

Izaya walked up to Namie and gently ran the blade against her face, she stood there, paralyzed with terror of death, "Namie, Namie, Namie, when will you ever stop lying?"

She shivered in fear.

"Namie, before I teach you a lesson, any last words?" he taunted.

Namie was as cold as ice with fear, she didn't even breath.

"Well then..." Izaya started, "DIE BITCH!"

* * *

><p>"Izaya please! I'm sorry!" Namie pleaded.<p>

"What if Shizuo had eaten the food? What if Shinra hadn't been able to save me? Were you prepared to live with that?" Izaya thundered.

Namie was scared shitless, she had never seen this side of Izaya!

"Answer me!" Izaya yelled.

Namie couldn't think right, she didn't know what to do…

Izaya rushed forward with the knife, suddenly just as she thought she was dead a blur of white and gray passed in front of her.

Shizuo!

* * *

><p>"MOVE SHIZUO!" Izaya screeched.<p>

Izaya rushed Shizuo and Shizuo pushed him back with great force, Izaya hit the wall, "Izayaaaaa!"

_This isn't good for his back…_ Shizuo panicked inside.

Izaya sat there for a second, and then he jerked his head up, his scarlet eyes full of revenge.

Izaya stood up, "Shizuo, why are you defending her?"

"Izaya you can't always get revenge!" Shizuo tried to explain, but Izaya was on a different planet, he didn't hear anything.

"Protecting a killer," Izaya spat, "Some true lover you are!"

"Izaya, stop before you get hurt…"

Izaya glared, "Never."

"Izayaaaa," Shizuo growled.

Izaya rushed forward, anger in his eyes. Shizuo grabbed onto his hands, with force Izaya pushed Shizuo back a bit.

"Get out of my way!" Izaya screamed angrily.

Shizuo really didn't want to hurt Izaya, so he let go of Izaya's hand and flung him into a backwards hug.

"NO! SHIZUO! LET ME GO!" Izaya screamed, Namie covered her ears, Izaya thrashed against the hold.

"Namie, get out! Go!" Shizuo yelled.

"NO! SHIZUO! NO!" Izaya continued, struggling against the iron grip.

Namie bolted for the door.

"DAMMIT SHIZUO! NO! LET ME FUCKING GO!"

Shizuo took Izaya to his room; he chucked Izaya on the bed.

Izaya shot up and headed for the door but Shizuo caught him and put him on the bed, pinning him down, Shizuo towered over the angry brunette.

They didn't say anything; Izaya stared into those worried mocha eyes while Shizuo stared into the cold scarlet eyes.

Finally Izaya tried to move, but Shizuo just stared and held him down.

"Let-me-go," Izaya said through a clenched jaw.

Shizuo just shook his head.

Izaya growled at the brute.

"I hate you…"

* * *

><p>Finally when Izaya wasn't as violent, Shizuo let him pace around the locked room.<p>

"That bitch, I'm gonna kill her!"

Shizuo just sighed and flopped against the mattress from his sitting up position.

"You don't get it, do you?" Izaya hissed.

"Apparently I don't," Shizuo murmured.

"You could have died! I could have died! We could have died! You know what happens if I die?" Izaya hissed like a cat with his whiskers just cut off.

"Bad things would have happened!"Izaya growled.

"But they didn't, because you are still alive," Shizuo whispered, Izaya hadn't heard him come behind him, Shizuo hugged him.

Izaya kissed Shizuo gently, he wasn't as pissed anymore, "Damn you and your new calmness!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD<strong>_

_**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? NAMIE ALMOST KILLED IZAYA... DX **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WONT REMEMBER TO WRITE!  
>XDXDXDDXDXDDXD<strong>_

_**BYE BYE BII~!**_

_**KAMINX! **_


	31. Please fuck me Shizuo

_**LALALALALALA!~**_

***sees you* *stops singing***

**(o.o)**

**(O.o)*looks one way***

**(o.O)*looks another way***

**(O_O) **_**Whisper:**_** I think it's time for them to fuck…**

_**LALALALALALA!~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty One<strong>

"Shizuo," Izaya whined, "Please?"

"No," Shizuo firmly stated.

"Please Shizu-Chan?" he did his puppy dog eyes, and small smile.

Shizuo hesitated, _Damn, he was good at this guilt tripping tactics…_

Shizuo sighed.

_Yes! _Izaya celebrated his victory.

"No," Shizuo repeated.

Izaya froze, disappointment practically drooping down his face, "What?"

"No."

"But Shizu-Chan," Izaya stomped his foot.

"Izaya this isn't up for debate," Shizuo growled.

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but," Izaya stuttered, "Why not?" he let his voice crack and sound close to tears.

Shizuo growled in agitation.

"Please Shizuo? Just a little fuck?" Izaya begged, "Pwe-eeeeeeeeease."

"No Izaya," Shizuo replied, he was getting pissed off because the truth was he did want to have sex with Izaya. He wanted to fuck Izaya, and fuck him hard, but because of the poisoning and the back injury he was worried of hurting him.

"Why not," Izaya whined.

"Because you are still classified as injured," Shizuo explained.

"HOW?"

Shizuo got ready for Izaya's rant.

"The poison has passed through my system a LONG time ago! IM FINE!" Izaya roared.

"Your back?" Shizuo hinted.

Izaya froze, and felt his back, "Its fine…"

Shizuo stared at him.

"What?" Izaya growled.

"How do I know you aren't lying just so we can have sex…?"

"What do you not want-"

"Of course I want sex!" Shizuo interrupted, "But I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Shizuo," Izaya whined, he walked over and sat in his lap, "PLEASE?"

Shizuo sighed in defeat, he kissed Izaya, "Alright you little flea…"

Izaya smiled.

"But! If I see any sign of your back hurting I'm leaving you in the bed alone…." Shizuo bargained.

Izaya kissed Shizuo happily before being scooped up in his arms and carried to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Shizuo…" Izaya moaned in pleasure.<p>

Shizuo continued licking up Izaya's cum and started to suck.

"Hngn," Izaya moaned as Shizuo sucked faster.

Shizuo continued and Izaya ran his hand through Shizuo's soft hair and gripped it a bit.

"N-no Shizuo," Izaya moaned.

Shizuo stopped and looked at him.

"I want you inside," Izaya huffed.

"Hah-hah-hah," Izaya panted as Shizuo thrust harder.

"Shizuo-hah-more!" Izaya demanded.

Izaya gripped the sheets and struggled against Shizuo's length, it had been awhile since their last session of love and he was suddenly remembering the pain and pleasure again.

Shizuo moved faster and Izaya tried to move fluently with the motion but the truth was he wanted to desperately ride Shizuo.

"Hah!" Shizuo thrust harder into Izaya.

Izaya trembled from the movement inside of him.

Izaya felt his member twitch, Shizuo started to stroke Izaya's member so Izaya could would feel pleasure there as well.

"Hnnnn," Izaya shivered.

Shizuo grinned at Izaya's cuteness.

"That voice," Shizuo stated, "Let me hear more…"

Shizuo pulled Izaya closer to him so he was sitting in his lap.

"Nnngh," Izaya moaned.

Shizuo bit Izaya's ear affectionately.

Izaya pulled out and turned towards Shizuo.

"Sit down slowly," Shizuo reminded him.

Izaya trembled as he sat down.

Shizuo saw his chance and kissed Izaya.

Suddenly the phone rang and they both jumped.

Izaya started to get ready to leave but Shizuo grabbed him and started to stand.

"Shizuo!"

Shizuo was still inside Izaya and Shizuo was holding him as he walked toward the phone.

Izaya moaned.

"Answer it!" Shizuo said holding the phone for him.

Izaya held the phone, he trembled before pressing talk, "H-hello?"

"Oh, Izaya…" Namie hesitated.

Izaya felt rage come over him, was she SERIOUSLY calling during his sex time?

"What?" he growled.

"I-I just think I forgot a few of my files there and if I can get them?"

Shizuo was still holding Izaya, he sank his teeth into his shoulder.

"Hnnn," Izaya moaned, "Yah sure!" he quickly agreed.

Shizuo started to tease Izaya's nipples.

"Ngh," Izaya shivered.

"C-come over anytime but just call b-beforehand," he mentioned.

"O-okay," she replied, " Bye Izaya."

"Bye!"

Izaya clicked END and dropped the phone.

"Really?" Izaya moaned, "Are you trying to tell Namie we are having sex?"

Shizuo twitched a grin "If she did she would hang up quicker."

Izaya growled, "You are such a jerk."

"No actually, I would be a jerk if I decided to bend over and pick up the phone," he evily grinned.

"No!" Izaya screeched.

Shizuo bent over and held Izaya with one hand and picked up the cordless phone very slowly.

Izaya moaned in pain and pleasure, "This is soooo not fair!"

Shizuo sat down on the bed and kissed Izaya.

Shizuo gave Izaya his mocha puppy eyes, "Forgiven?"

"Forgiven," he mumbled on the blonde's lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX<strong>_

_**YEY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**KAMINX!~**_


	32. Forever Together

_**Sorry! ^^'''' I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN ON HERE IN A LOOOOONG TIME! **_

_**The reason is because I am ending this story and I was trying to work out the kinks…**_

_**:' ( LAST CHAPTER!…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Two<strong>

Izaya woke up, he was cold, he sat up and realized he was undressed and covered by sheets….but there was supposed to be warmth beside him, where was Shizuo?

Izaya glanced around the room, had Shizuo fallen out of bed?

Izaya peered over the edge, no sign of the monster was found.

_Ugh, I hate it when he leaves after sex!_

Izaya flopped against the mattress and covered up with the sheets, maybe when he opened his eyes Shizuo would be there…..

* * *

><p><em>Izaya was dreaming that he and Shizuo had just had a fight and now Shizuo hated him, Izaya couldn't understand the feelings inside his head to become clear.<em>

_Izaya stood at the corner his gaze burning a hole into the back of Shizu-Chan's vest. _So he thinks I am not capable of a fight, hmm? _Izaya thought in his worried mind. The rumours had spread all across the city; Shizuo was going to finally end the cat and mouse game between them. _Did I go too far_? __Izaya thought as Shizuo dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. Izaya had the sudden mental fear that that cigarette would be him, disintegrated. No! He wouldn't go down without a blood and gore fight._

_Shizuo turned and Izaya froze, Shizuo just stared at him and sighed. Izaya started walking backward into the empty alley._

_"So you believed the little liars too?" Shizuo barked, still approaching the terrified man._

_Izaya shook his head, "I just thought our relationship was over."_

_Shizuo smiled, "I wouldn't allow that…" he whispered, pulling Izaya into an embrace around his waist and kissing him softly on the lips._

Izaya woke up with a small gasp, he could feel the cool lips as if they were on his own, then he realized they were there, Shizuo had returned and was greeting him with a gentle kiss.

"Mmm, Shizu-Chan," Izaya murmured.

Shizuo grinned and brushed his hand down Izaya's stomach.

Izaya moaned with pleasure as Shizuo's hands moved lower.

"What a way to wake up, hmm?" Shizuo laughed softly.

"Shizuo…" Izaya whispered.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and placed it on his heart, "You know I love you…?"

"Not as much as I love you my monster…" Izaya said, kissing him.

"You know, I have about an hour before more work…" Shizuo hinted.

Izaya wrapped his arms around the brute and pulled him against his body.

"You greedy monster!" Izaya teased.

"You annoying flea!" Shizuo replide.

Shizuo gripped Izaya's hand, their heartbeats in sync.

* * *

><p><em><strong>QAQ THAT'S…T-T-T-THE END!<strong>_

_**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING IT!  
>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LOOK FOR MORE SHIZAYA COMING SOON! :p**_

_**~Kaminx~**_


End file.
